


Avatar: Strife and Harmony

by KilahStorm



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula and Katara rematch, F/M, Fire Nation Uprising, Tea with Iroh, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar), Toph and Katara cat fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 21,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilahStorm/pseuds/KilahStorm
Summary: Six months after the coronation of Fire Lord Zuko, Team Avatar is called together to confront Fire Nation unrest. But in this alternate reality, no one will be coming back the same.Strife and Harmony is cannon through Avatar: The Last Air Bender Seasons 1-3. This story explores debated team Avatar relationships and gives new answers to questions such as:-Zuko's mom-Preserving Air Nomad culture-Fire Nation's response to Ozai's fall





	1. Act One: Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see this script illustrated? Check us out on our tumblr page here: https://avatarstrifeandharmony.tumblr.com. Sydney Laurel, a co-creator of this story, is our artist and updates a new page bi-weekly!

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM – MORNING

AVATAR AANG is seen with glider flying over earth kingdom territory. He appears to be searching for something amongst the cliffs and trees. He is dusty from much travel.

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM VILLAGE – EVENING

AANG lands with glider compacting on touch down. He appears weary and tired. Aang approaches APPA who is content in a stable stall but ROARS when he sees Aang approaching.

AANG: (smiling) I know buddy, I'm hungry too.

Aang floats Appa some hay with his airbending. MOMO appears from Appa's stall and glides to Aang's shoulder, CHATTERING.

AANG: (sighing) No Momo, still no sign of them. Katara was right, trying to find any remaining Air Nomads is a lot harder than I thought, even with the war finally over.

Momo's continued CHATTER uplifts him.

AANG: You're right, food should be much easier to find.

Aang and Momo walk down a village street with vendors on either side CRYING OUT prices and what they have to sell. It is a bustling place but due to it being evening things are winding down. Aang buys a watermelon hybrid that is large enough for him to fit his whole head into. He eats the melon as he walks and spits out the seeds for Momo to crack and eat. They pass by VENDOR.

VENDOR: (to Aang) You are an odd young man. A guy like you would love the unique artifacts I have to sell!

AANG: (with melon in his mouth) Tanks buth'-

Vendor cuts Aang off and walks him to his tables which are full of junk and oddities.

VENDOR: (animated) -Take a look at this! This is none other than an original fire nation helmet! And this! This bottle contains hundreds of beautiful snowflakes from the northern water tribe! No two snowflakes are alike!

AANG: (looking at bottle) But there is just water in here.

VENDOR: Now they are water, but believe me each drop was once as unique as you! I can see you are fond of it so I'll give you a deal!

AANG: Sorry, but I'm really not interested. Come on Momo. 

Aang turns to leave when the sound of LIGHT TAPPING stops him cold. Momo, who is seen on one of the back tables, is playing with a traditional hand drum.

AANG: (enchanted) Momo, let me see that!

Momo drops the drum and pounces down the table. Aang lunges for it as if not believing his eyes. He holds the drum reverent in his hands.

AANG: (whispering) Can it be?

VENDOR: I can see you fancy the hand drum. You know, with that drum and these tiny symbols you and your flying monkey could have a real act together!

AANG: (matter-of-fact) Do you also have a clay turtle, a pull-string propeller, and a wooden hog monkey?

VENDOR: (shocked) Why yes. Wait, how did you know that?

Aang starts diving through the piles of junk, finding the turtle and holding it up to his face in triumph.

AANG: I could never forget these toys. They have a way of reminding me who I am.


	2. Act One: Scene 2

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE – MORNING

The Southern Water Tribe, once a small tribe, now looks to be a growing and up incoming place. The town is still speckled with small igloos and tribal ornaments but there are many more homes and construction on an official looking shipyard is looking quite impressive. The men are busy building boats, waterbending great pieces of ice into place for the port or coming back with large catches of fish. The women are seen cleaning and cooking fish and swooning over newborn babies or new found husbands. Everyone looks to have taken their happy pills; everyone but KATARA.

Katara is empty handed, walking home to her grandmother's igloo. Kids run by in play and girls her own age gossip to friends without paying Katara any mind. A child falls near where Katara is walking and he begins to CRY. Seeing he has skinned the palms of his hands, Katara moves to heal his scratches, only, before she gets to him, his mother appears. She heals him, kisses his head and they continue on their merry way. Waterbending is now commonplace in the Southern Water Tribe.

Katara enters Kanna's igloo which has dramatically improved since her humble beginnings. There are now ice windows, beautiful woven rugs, blankets and a fire pit. As Katara enters, KANNA turns from cutting up fish and veggies to greet her.

KANNA: Home so soon? Try the soup. I'm afraid with all these new spices coming from the earth kingdom, I'm tempted to make everything too flavorful.

Katara waterbends the soup into her mouth then smiles warmly at Kanna.

KATARA: It's delicious Gran Gran.

Kanna, pleased, returns to the stove.

KATARA: (to self) But it no longer tastes like home.

KANNA: Why are you not out helping your grandfather and father in the shipyard today? They are always boasting of your skill on the docks.

KATARA: Yes... but they don't _need_ me.

KANNA: You should still go Katara. Not all the men are spoken for. Perhaps you will meet someone.

KATARA: (a bit upset) I _have_ met someone, Gran Gran!

Kanna, surprised by Katara's tone turns her attention away from the soup to her granddaughter once again.

KATARA: (embarrassed) I'm sorry, it's just... Aang's been gone a while. And I've been here... alone.

KANNA: (attention back to soup) Nonsense! You are home.

KATARA: (whispers) Not the home I remember...

KANNA: (not hearing Katara) Here. I need these ingredients before your father and Paku come home.

Kanna hands Katara a thin piece of leather with the list scribbled on it.

KANNA: Now don't be long!

Katara reluctantly gets up and without a word heads out with the list in hand.


	3. Act One: Scene 3

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE OUTSKIRTS - EVENING

KATARA is now seen carrying a small package which is holding the extra ingredients for Kanna. However, as the sun sets, a glint of light from the icy wilds beyond the town catches Katara's eye. Not too far off she sees the old Fire Nation ship still sitting in it's ice glacier the same as it always has. But above it something is flying high, circling. Excited, Katara drops the package and races toward the ship.

When she reaches the place it is reveled that the Fire Nation ship has not escaped the Water Tribe's improvements. The ice about it looks polished and shiny and there is a water tribe flag flying from it's mast. The most obvious change is that there is now a clear pathway to enter the ship and a pedestal with a plaque which reads: WELCOME TO THE SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE'S 100 YEAR WAR MUSEUM. LEARN ABOUT FIRE NATION'S EVIL PLAN OF DOMINATION AND OUR NATION'S UNYIELDING SPIRIT TO STOP THEM.

Katara appears to be very much aware of all the changes and keeps her eyes to the sky.

KATARA: (hand shades her eyes) Aang?

Suddenly the light reflects into Katara's eyes again and in a moment, a messenger hawk lands on her raised arm. The light has been reflecting off of his metal Fire Nation symbol on his chest. He lowers his head for Katara to retrieve the message. Surprised, Katara takes the note without question and the hawk flies off. After a read through she rolls up the note and holds it fast in her hand. Katara runs back towards the village resolved and excited.


	4. Act One: Scene 4

INT. KANNA'S DINNING ROOM - LATE EVENING

KATARA burst's through her grandmother's door.

KATARA: (excited) Gran Gran! You'll never guess!

HAKODA: (mild scolding) There you are! We were beginning to wonder. Where are the supplies your grandmother sent you out for?

KATARA: (embarrassed) Oh... uh, I must have left them.

KANNA: (a bit annoyed) Never mind. I made due without; always have. Come, sit.

Katara takes her seat with HAKODA and PAKU who are sitting cross legged on furs and blankets on the floor. KANNA finishes filling everyone's bowls and the men dig right in. The men look tired and hungry but their spirits rise as they fill their bellies. Katara, realizing she has just looked quite childish by being late and forgetting the ingredients, relinquishes some of her excitement as she takes a sip of the soup. She still holds the letter in a death grip. Paku waterbends some more soup into his and Hakoda's bowls as he begins to speak.

PAKU: The port is coming along beautifully Kanna. I'll have to show it off to you.

KANNA: (sipping soup calmly) That would be nice dear.

PAKU: I didn't see you there today, Katara. Decided to help your Grandmother instead?

Awkward silence.

KATARA: (slowly) I received a message-

HAKODA: (interrupting) -Is it from Sokka? Tell him we need him down here. It's honorable that he is helping other nations recover from the war but his place is here, with his people.

KATARA: (agitated) Sokka's with Suki in Earth Kingdom Dad. The sailors bring us a letter from him almost every week.

HAKODA: Well, Paku and I were both agree that Sokka needs to come home. He has lots to learn if he is to become chief of our tribe one day.

KATARA: (curtly) Perhaps you should write to him then.

HAKODA: (chuckles) With all the work that needs to be done, there is no time to write. Besides now that you are helping your grandmother, you should have time to send him a message. Katara slams her bowl on the rugs, letter still in hand.

KATARA: (angerly) The letter was from the Fire Nation! From Zuko! He is requesting Aang's and my help.

PAKU: (calmly) Can't the fire lord deal with his own affairs?

KATARA: (rising from floor) Since when was it a bad thing to depend on the Avatar's aid? When Aang returns we're leaving for Fire Nation! 

Katara storms out of the igloo, leaving the others surprised in her wake.


	5. Act One: Scene 5

EXT. KANNA'S IGLOO - NIGHT

HAKODA approaches KATARA who is sitting up against the back of Kanna's igloo. She has her hood up and is hugging her legs in the cold as she watches the stars. Hakoda sits down next to her. They are quiet for a moment.

HAKODA: When I imagined coming back from the war, I knew things would be different. But I always pictured coming home to my spunky little girl. Somehow I never imagined you growing up without me. Katara remains silent but listening.

HAKODA: Now that I'm home I can see you are not happy here. I have had to face the fact that your place may not be here. If you're meant to be with the Avatar then you have my blessing.

KATARA: (hurt) So it's OK if I leave home but Sokka can't?

HAKODA: Sokka has a responsibility waiting for him here. I would wish for us all to stay here together. I want to see you married, have kids, grow old. But I recognize your place may no longer be here. You need to go and find it.

Hakoda places his hand on Katara's knee.

HAKODA: I love you Katara.

KATARA: (remains stone and withdrawn) I love you too.


	6. Act One: Scene 6

EXT. SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE - MORNING

APPA flies into the screen with the distant water tribe town coming into full view. AANG and MOMO leap off Appa's back the moment they land. Aang is wearing a small satchel over his shoulder. They find themselves in the middle of the new shipyard's construction. Aang is full of childlike wonder as he admires the men working on the port all around him, oblivious that Appa is holding up work flow.

AANG: (to Momo) Wow, this shipyard has really taken off since the last time we've seen it!

Momo CHITTERS, eyes wide and alert to all the commotion, however, neither he nor Aang notice PAKU behind them.

PAKU: (self constrained) Ah, the young Avatar returns. 

Aang turns around quickly and bows respectfully but a bit too animated. He is having trouble containing his joy.

AANG: Master Paku! This shipyard is looking great!

PAKU: I'm glad you appreciate it. But seeing how it is to be a shipyard and not a landing strip, I am going to have to ask you to dock your bison.

Aang looks back to Appa and can see the traffic jam lining up behind him.

AANG: (slightly embarrassed) Oops! Sorry! Come on Appa, into the water buddy.

Appa slinks into the water without protest and the men eagerly get back to work.

AANG: (to Paku) I don't see Katara. Is she out in the ocean bending giant icebergs for the port?

PAKU: No. She has been helping her Grandmother lately.

AANG: Great! I can't wait to show her what I've found!

Aang whips out his glider.

AANG: Thank you Master! Oh! Do you think you could find someone to feed Appa?

PAKU: (annoyed but patient) Of course Aang. Whatever you need.

AANG: (bowing) Thank you again!

Aang glides over the town of igloos and streets. Soon CHILDREN see him fly over head and point and CHEER.

WATER TRIBE CHILDREN: It's Aang! Aang is back!

AANG: (big smile) Hi everyone!

Aang opens his glider's food compartment and throws out candies for the children who are running after him. They stop to pick up the candy and SHRIEK with delight. LAUGHING with a full heart, Aang swerves and lands in the doorway of Kanna's igloo. KATARA is sitting outside, deep in thought, gutting small fish with a knife.

AANG: (clears throat) Excuse me mam' but I believe chores have been canceled for today. Katara swirls around and at once drops her things and runs to embrace him.

KATARA: Aang! Oh Aang it's been too long!

Just before they hug, Katara stops, realizing she is still wearing her nasty fish apron. Blushing she takes it off and then the two of them embrace, chuckling. Aang is the first to pull away in his excitement. All during their conversation Momo is making faces at the gutted fish.

AANG: Katara, you will never guess what I found!

Katara is surprised by his excitement but enthralled.

KATARA: Air Nomads!? Did you actually find Air Nomads!?

AANG: Well, not exactly but it's the next best thing!

Aang moves to take out something from his satchel as Katara wipes her hands.

AANG: -I found these!

He waterbends a small table out of the snow and lays out the four toys he bought from the vendor on it for Katara to see. Katara looks at them confused.

KATARA: What are they?

AANG: They're toys from the Southern Air Temple. But not just any toys! I chose these four out of a thousand proving that I was the Avatar. An Air Nomad must have been trying to protect our culture when he sold them. So you see, Air Nomads must still be out there! I'm so close to finding them, Katara! I can feel it!

Katara looks concerned as Aang CHATTERS on.

KATARA: (slowly) I have some news too.  
   
She pulls out the letter from her pocket and hands it to Aang to read.

KATARA: I received this letter from Zuko a few days ago. He says he needs our help. Apparently not everyone in the Fire Nation are accepting his claim to the throne. He fears a revolt. 

Aang continues to read the letter as Katara talks, his happy-go-lucky attitude sobering.

KATARA: We need to help him Aang. This is good news about the airbenders but we can't ignore unrest in the Fire Nation.

Aang folds up the letter but doesn't meet Katara's gaze.

AANG: (maturely) You're right. If Zuko needs us we need to help him in any way we can.

KATARA: (excited) I knew you'd agree! I already have my stuff packed, we can leave tonight!

AANG: (surprised) Tonight!? But Appa and I just flew all night to get here.

Katara is busily putting the fish away as she talks.

KATARA: You and Appa can sleep all afternoon. We'll eat and then be off. I thought maybe we could stop by Kyoshi island first and pick up Sokka and Suki. If it's a rebellion we're dealing with we could use their help. I've already sent a letter to Sokka letting him know of the situation.

Aang scratches his head confused.

AANG: You've really thought this out.

KATARA: (blushing) I guess I've been a little excited about having another adventure. I know what Zuko is facing is serious but getting the gang back together, I don't know, it might feel like old times again.

AANG: (smiling) It would be great to have the family back. This could be fun!

KATARA: Exactly! Now lets find you a place to sleep, we have quite the journey ahead of us!


	7. Act One: Scene 7

EXT. OCEAN - EARLY MORNING

AANG rides APPA out across the ocean as KATARA sits on the back of the saddle with MOMO. Katara appears unsettled and pensive. Aang joins her in the saddle.

AANG: (to Katara) Are you OK? You don't seem so excited anymore.

KATARA: (slow but sure) ...Home has changed. I've changed. I can't help but wonder if I'll ever feel like I belong.

AANG: What about your family?

KATARA:I love them but even though I've been with them these past few months I've been home sick. Right now I feel more at home than I ever have. I thought it would be wonderful to help restore the tribe but I actually miss the way things were.

AANG: (surprised) You miss the war?

KATARA: Of course not! But I miss being with everyone on all of our adventures. I've missed you.

AANG: (concerned) I didn't know you were unhappy. You could have come with me.

KATARA: Finding air nomads? Aang, I'm not sure there are any.

AANG: (shocked and angry) But the toys! The merchant!

KATARA: (calmly)I know, and it is possible that an airbender could have been trying to preserve them but the airnomads were attacked a hundred years ago. Even if some survived they wouldn't be alive today.

AANG: We don't know that for sure! They have to be out there; how can there be balance if they're really gone?

KATARA: Aang, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.

Aang hugs his knees the same way Katara had when talking with Hakoda.

AANG: The truth is, I still feel responsible for abandoning them. I want to make things right; I have to.

KATARA: (motherly) You need to forgive yourself.

AANG: (confident) I have. But I'm the Avatar and it's time I made it up to them. ...I just wish I knew how.

The two of them sit side by side in silence for a moment.

KATARA: I guess with the war over we're both feeling a bit lost. But I think once everyone's together we'll feel better.

The two start to cuddle as Appa continues to fly far away from Southern Water Tribe. Suddenly fireworks BLAST very near by. Appa ROARS in fright and the bison panics.

KATARA: (surprised) Are those cannons!?

AANG: I don't know! Hold on! 

Aang pulls hard on the reigns as they spiral down to the island. Everyone, including the lemur CRY OUT as Appa puts out his giant paws for the harsh landing. Silence. Then as the dust clears...

KYOSHI CROWD: (in excitement and one voice) WELCOME AVATAR AANG!

Katara and Aang find themselves surrounded by the entire Kyoshi village. A BAND STARTS PLAYING a happy but overpowering theme! A parade with banners and streamers and confetti and batons and colorful clothing hail the two weary travelers as they move Appa down the road like a float. There is MUSIC and colors and awe. Katara and Aang are completely overwhelmed by the welcome. As they are pulled off the bison, the crowd breaks for SOKKA who appears before them from out of the crowd.

SOKKA: (delirious with excitement) Aang! Katara! You made it!

KATARA: (completely overwhelmed) Sokka! What's going on!?

SOKKA: This is my welcoming party for you guys! Ever since I heard you were coming, I've planned this elaborate celebration with the town! Parade - my idea! Band - my idea. Fireworks - that's right! All me.

AANG: (weary and stern) Sokka-

SOKKA: -Wait! You haven't seen my bestest and greatest creation yet!

A shadow falls over Aang and the crowd as the KYOSHI WARRIORS wheel a huge mountain of dough and icing. Katara and Aang's expressions drop as they behold the towering oozing cake creation.

SOKKA: BEHOLD the AVATOPULOUS! What do you think? Great huh? Though I think the sun is messing with the icing a little.

KATARA: ...Is it Appa?

SOKKA: WHAT!? NO! It's Aang with his goofy smile! Can't you see it!? 

At that moment, Momo lands in what would have been Aang's nostril.

SOKKA: (horrified) MOMO NO! Get out of Aang's nose!

As Sokka flaps his arms and screams up at the lemur, Momo attempts to fly off but finds himself stuck in the sliding icing. SCREECHING, Momo rips himself away and flies clear of the cake land slide. Sokka and half the crowd look on as the cake engulfs them all like an avalanche. Silence, and then the crowd cheers for more! Soon everyone is enjoying cake, throwing cake, making snow angles in the icing except for our three main characters. Aang and Katara approach Sokka who stands frozen. Momo lands on his shoulder and licks cake off his face.

SOKKA: (annoyed) Yes, I've missed you too Momo.

SUKI and TY LEE make their way over to the gang.

SUKI: Well, I'm sure that was a welcome you two will not soon forget.

KATARA: Suki! Ty Lee! It's so good to see you! I'm sorry; what just happened?

TY LEE: (laughing) I think your brother has been a little bored lately.

SOKKA: (flinging cake off his arms) I'm not bored! Just anxious to hear from home! Katara, I haven't heard from Dad in months. What's he been up to?

SUKI: (smiling) We should really talk inside. The other warriors will take care of Appa. Come on, you guys look tired.  
   
Suki leads the gang towards the Kyoshi Warrior dojo. It's only just up the street. The other Kyoshi Warriors work as crowd control as our main characters slip away. As they walk, Sokka continues to pester Katara with his questions.

SOKKA: (to Katara; excited) So? How is everyone? Have there been improvements?

Katara blushes assuming Sokka is asking about her and Aang.

KATARA: We're not talking about marriage yet if that's what you mean.

SOKKA: (a little too harsh) What!? No, I don't mean you and Aang I mean the tribe! Is it different? Do they miss me?

KATARA: (embarrassed) Oh, uh, yes, Dad really wants you home. He and Paku think you should be helping them with the port and-

SOKKA: (surprised and frustrated) -There's a port now!? I knew it! I'm missing all the action!

KATARA: (serious) Sokka, it's not like that. Home is completely different now. You won't even recognize it.

SOKKA: (moody) You mean it's changed that much without me? (sighs) I need to be there.

KATARA: (optimistic) But you've been with Suki helping the Earth Kingdom recover. Surly that's been rewarding.

SOKKA: Our tribe needs help too! I don't see why I have to stay here and only help her people. 

Katara looks concerned as Sokka enters the dojo before her, disheartened. As she enters everyone is taking their seats on the mats on the floor.


	8. Act One: Scene 8

INT. KYOSHI WARRIOR DOJO - DAY

SUKI: We've heard rumors of the unrest in the Fire Nation. The Kyoshi Warriors are eager to help in any way we can but we're lacking details.

AANG: All Zuko really said in the letter was that he wanted my help keeping the peace. I don't think there's anything to worry about but I'm sure Zuko wouldn't mind having the Kyoshi Warriors around.

TY LEE: (concerned) I don't know guys, from what I know of Zuko, he wouldn't ask for help unless it was pretty serious.

SOKKA: What about Toph? Shouldn't she come too?

AANG: Actually, ever since I went looking for the Air Nomads, Katara and I have lost contact with her.

SUKI: We know where she is.

SOKKA: (getting excited again) Ya, we came and helped her restore an Earth Kingdom town a few months back. You guys have got to see what she's done to the place! We can pick her up on our way!

AANG: Sounds good to me; I'd love to see what Toph's been up too. Besides, the team's not complete without her. What do you think Katara?

KATARA: We need to rest but we should definitely go see Toph. Sokka, are you sure she'll be able to come with us on such short notice?

SOKKA: Are you kidding? It's Toph!


	9. Act One: Scene 9

EXT. Fishing Town Out - Day

AANG, SOKKA, KATARA, and SUKI are all seen walking the empty streets of Ehazhy, a small fishing town outside Zhy. APPA has a bundle of mats, blankets and food up on his saddle as Aang leads the bison through the clean and perfectly square streets.

Ehazhy is built up a side of a hill each house has a very modern feel. They are economical but symmetrical and block like. The houses nearest the coast have firm metal posts that the houses sit on so in case the tide rolls in, the houses would not be washed away. As the houses move up the hill and away from the shore, the posts grow shorter until the homes are on the ground. Every house is square but each have a unique design of metal inlaid on their walls. Everything made of dirt is not dirty. Everything is compact and almost communistic. Ehazhy is a place of incredible structure and cleanliness.

The gang look around in awe. Clearly nothing like this has ever been done nor seen before.

KATARA: Are you sure this is Toph's handiwork? Everything is so... clean!

SOKKA: I know; crazy huh! Who would've thought Toph has such an eye for detail?

Suddenly TOPH is seen a few blocks down the street. It is obvious even from their distance that Toph has dirt caked to her uniform and her hair is in a bit of disarray.

SOKKA: (upon seeing Toph) Detail in architecture that is...

Toph turns to face the gang and opens her arms wide to greet them.

Toph: I'd recognize those bison footsteps anywhere! I can't believe you guys are here!

Everyone hugs. The hug only lasts a moment though due to Toph's griminess.

AANG: Toph! It's so good to see you!

KATARA: (trying to hide disgust) It really is! How are you? You're looking a little under the weather.

TOPH: (laughing) Same old Katara! Still trying to mother everyone.

Katara takes offense to Toph's comment but bites her tongue.

Suki: This village looks amazing since the last time Sokka and I visited. You must be so proud of all you've accomplished.

TOPH: But isn't that why you guys are here? The whole town is up on the hill about to present a statue of me in my honor. 

Aang: Oh so that's where everyone is!

TOPH: Ya, my statue's in the perfect spot. Of course, I couldn't let simple fishermen try and carve a masterpiece so I ended up having to metalbend the thing myself. I figured they had invited you guys.

SOKKA: Actually Toph, we came hoping you would join us. We're on our way to the Fire Nation.

AANG: Zuko has asked for our help with some rioting. We figured we could use you!

TOPH: (annoyed) Rioting in the Fire Nation? Why am I the last to know about this?

KATARA: I'm sure it's nothing too serious, otherwise Zuko would have sent for all of us. We just wanted to extend the invitation. But if you're busy-

Toph holds up her hand to cut Katara off.

TOPH: I'm not that busy. Come on, I have a party to crash.

SOKKA: We can take Appa to the top of the hill; it'll be faster. 

TOPH: Please. I'm not showing up to my own ceremony on an airnomad's bison. This is my town so we'll go my way: earthbending style.

Toph pulls up the street from under everyone's feet and, while standing at the back of the group, begins to push everyone along the road up the hill using earth bending. Appa ROARS in confusion and Momo clutches to Aang's head as they speed up the hillside. Aang yells over the breaking rock to Toph.

AANG: This is nice and all but I think Appa would rather fly.

TOPH: (panting) Hold on twinkle toes, we are almost there!

Finally, they arrive at the top of the hill and Toph is the first to step through the dust and greet the crowd. Everyone GOES WILD as she makes her dramatic entrance; no one seems to notice the rest of the gang. With a salute motion Toph brings the street she just broke, back together again in precise order; then she turns to greet her fans. The gang simply try to take everything in.

TOPH: You see Katara, these people like me just the way I am.

The gang says nothing as the town's people, who are still dressed very simple and drab, carry Toph on their shoulders toward a gigantic statue that is covered up by multiple fishing nets. The gang follow in awe. The MAYOR stands at a podium and addresses the crowd.

MAYOR: My good people! Ever since we beheld the destruction of the evil Fire Lord from our shores, we knew we needed a savior. One who could destroy the Fire Nation's greed and restore balance and peace to every home.

As the Mayor speaks and the gang listen, Katara takes hold of Aang's hand and they smile at one another. They believe the Mayor is speaking about the great victory Aang had over the Fire Lord.

MAYOR: (continuing) To the world, that savior was the Avatar, but to us, our savior is none other than Toph Beifong!

The crowd GOES CRAZY but the gang is surprised and all look hesitantly at Aang. Katara and Aang exchange looks.

MAYOR: (with great gusto) Without the greatest earthbender in the world we would all be under the tyranny of the Fire Nation! Thanks to Toph, we are not only free but experiencing greater prosperity then we have ever imagined. Behold the hero of the 100 year war!

With that the fishing nets fall reveling a mighty and overly muscular statue of Toph. It is made entirely out of metal and is grossly out of proportion, making Toph appear an awesome warrior rather than a small girl. The gang all wear googly eyed expressions except for Sokka who appears quizzical.

SOKKA: (hand to chin) Suki, the last time we visited, wasn't there an old Avatar statue here?

SUKI: (slowly) I think it's still there...

Sokka peers around the Toph statue and sees an old dilapidated wood structure of an earth avatar.

SOKKA: Oh ya. Never mind.

Katara fumes at the fact that Toph's statue engulfs Aang's. But before anything can be done, Toph takes to the stage. She has to earth bend the podium down a foot to match her height but the crowd quickly QUIETS DOWN to hear her.

TOPH: (cool and unmoved) t's been real. But I've been asked to silence some rioting going on in the Fire Nation. When I return, I'll have kicked some serious Fire Nation butt! Later.

The crowd goes wild and CHANT her name as she walks off the stage and into the crowd. They part for her and follow as she makes her way to the gang. 

TOPH: OK, I'm ready to go now.

KATARA: (spazing out) What was that!? Are you not going to correct them!?

TOPH:Correct them on what?

KATARA: The fact that Aang defeated the Fire Lord, not you! You didn't even have the decency to put your statue beside the Avatar's?

TOPH: Beside it? Katara, I'm blind remember? No one cares about that rotting stump but I figured it was in a good spot. It is isn't it?

The sun light glistens the whole Toph statue making it appear as gold to the onlookers.

SOKKA: (jaw dropping) Yep. It's a good spot alright.

AANG: Katara, I'm sure Toph didn't mean anything by it. She's helped these people a great deal. She deserves their praise.

TOPH: Ya, just because Aang is your boyfriend doesn't mean he's perfect. These people prefer me over him. It's no big deal. 

Suki: (breaking up the tension) I think we should be going. We want to get to the Fire Nation before Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors do.

TOPH: Finally some action! Restoring a village was fun and all but nothing beats banging a few heads together.

SOKKA: (laughing) As long as you and Katara butt heads the whole trip, it will be just like old times!

The gang LAUGHS at Sokka's comment - everyone but Katara of course, who can't let go of the injustices she just witnessed so soon. They load up onto Appa and fly off into the distance as the town's people wave goodbye.


	10. Act One: Scene 10

INT. Fire Nation Palace - Day

In a room in the Fire Nation palace, sit a throng of CIVIL ADVISORS at a long table with FIRE LORD ZUKO at the head. Most at the table have a pious and rigid look to them while the rest are visibly concerned. The meeting appears to have been in session for a while. There is a tension in the air as only a few of the advisors speak and the rest silently judge Zuko's every move.

ADVISER ONE: Rumors are spreading. The people are convinced Ozai is alive. We have no reason to believe that the people know where he is imprisoned but his most loyal subjects are actively looking for him. Ozai will soon have the people rallied to his side once more and reclaim the throne. We must perform a public execution to destroy these rumors and this rebellion once and for all!

ADVISER TWO: Are you mad!? Executing Lord Ozai will only spark hatred for the new Fire Lord and rebellion will be inevitable! Ozai is not the problem - the people are! With most of our soldiers back home, they are restless. We must start another war, nothing large scale but something to turn the people's attention off of Fire Lord Zuko's illegitimate claim to the throne and back to what we do best!

ADVISER THREE: The people will never follow us into another war! We need a leader! We will all be overthrown unless Fire Lord Zuko embraces some of the old ways rather than shove Avatar philosophy down the people's throat!

ZUKO: By keeping my father alive and encouraging a time of peace - is that how I am enforcing Avatar philosophy?

ADVISER THREE: The Avatar put you on the throne, not your people. To them you are still nothing more than a puppet king for the other nations to keep our kingdom in check. If you cannot change the people's minds about you Lord Zuko, the capital will be the first to rebel.

Suddenly the door to the meeting room opens and a SOLDIER approaches the Fire Lord.

SOLDIER: A message for the Fire Lord. The Avatar has just arrived.

The room BUZZES as everyone turns to their neighbor and WHISPERS their surprise and disapproval.

ZUKO: (to himself) At last some good news.

ADVISOR ONE: (overhearing) Good news? Did you send for him?

The room is dead silent to hear Zuko's response.

ZUKO: We need the Avatar's advice-

Everyone either GROANS, throw their hands in the air or simply get up to leave.

ADVISER FOUR: (frustrated) The Avatar is the only other person more hated than you and yet you seek his advice?

ADVISER THREE: (stands to leave) If you are to remain Fire Lord you must make some hard decisions. No matter what he says, the Avatar will not be able to relieve you of your impending responsibility.

The rest of the remaining advisers leave the room. Zuko leaves through a side door which opens up to a hallway. He closes the door behind him and takes a DEEP BREATH trying to alleviate some stress. MAI is seen standing in the hallway.

MAI: Please tell me I did not just see a bison fly by my window.

ZUKO: (shocked) WHAT! I thought I told him to be stealthy!

MAI: You were expecting him?

Zuko ignores the question as he starts a fast walk past Mai and down a long hallway. Mai follows close behind him.

MAI: Look, I know you have been stressed lately but inviting the Avatar here is a terrible idea.

Zuko stops and turns to address Mai straight on.

ZUKO: Maybe it is Mai! Everyone keeps telling me I have nothing but terrible ideas lately.

Mai, in a tender but awkward way, takes Zuko's hand as she speaks to keep him from walking off.

MAI: Zuko, there is a simple answer to all of this; one that doesn't involve the Avatar.

ZUKO: Please, I need someone to trust me. I know how the Fire Nation feels about the Avatar but we can trust him. I need his wisdom in this.

MAI: I'm always right here.

ZUKO: (smiles weakly) I know.

With that Zuko turns from Mai and opens up the doors to a large balcony where APPA has landed and the gang has dismounted.


	11. Act One: Scene 11

EXT. FIRE NATION PALACE Balcony - DAY

ZUKO sees only AANG at first.

Zuko: Aang!

KATARA CALLS from off screen.

KATARA: Zuko!

ZUKO: Katara?

Suddenly Zuko is being hugged by SOKKA, Katara, TOPH and finally Aang.

ZUKO: (surprised and squished) Aang, you brought everyone?

SOKKA: That's right! Team Avatar is back!

TOPH: (hugging the group tightly) Mhm! I've missed you guys. A group hug has been long overdue.

ZUKO: (slowly and quietly) ...Ya... it has been.

Hearing him, Katara looks up from the hug and notes Zuko's expression. The hug has broken Zuko's burden and stress for just a moment and there is a sparkle in his eye. Katara notes this and yet keeps it to herself.

AANG: (breaking hug) The Kyoshi warriors will be here too. We left Suki with them at the port.

ZUKO: (back to being high strung) You brought the Kyoshi Warriors with you as well!? Aang! What part of my letter did you not understand?

Before anyone can respond, Zuko is BARKING out orders. 

ZUKO: Mai, alert the guards to keep the Kyoshi warriors safe and undetected.

SOKKA: Relax Zuko, the Kyoshi warriors know how to take care of themselves.

ZUKO: Against the entire Fire Nation?

KATARA: (concerned) Is it really that bad?

ZUKO: Let's just say, if we are not careful we could all find ourselves back to traveling on Appa and hiding in caves.

KATARA: (trying to be positive) That might not be so bad. You know, I've kind of missed our nomad days!

ZUKO: It's bad Katara. The Fire Nation is at the brink of civil war and we are the target.

Everyone goes silent. Beat.

ZUKO: Dinner is in an hour. You will each be shown to your rooms. Aang, I've already made arrangements for Appa.

AANG: Thanks.

ZUKO: I'm sorry I am not more cheerful. I really am glad all of you are here.

AANG: (smiling) We are too Zuko.

TOPH: Ya, whatever the problem is, we'll have squashed it before they're serving us breakfast.

ZUKO: I hope you can have the same enthusiasm when I've laid out the situation better. We need fresh ideas.

SOKKA: Oh! I can't wait!

AANG: Let’s get started right after dinner!

ZUKO: Good. The sooner the better.

As Zuko leaves, Katara watches him go. Aang notes her concern.

AANG: (to Katara) What's wrong?

KATARA: Nothing, it's just... I think this is more serious than we thought.


	12. Act One: Scene 12

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE/DINING ROOM - EVENING

TEAM AVATAR and MAI are seen sitting at a long table much like the meeting table we first saw Zuko with his advisers. Only in this room there is a grand patio/balcony where the evening sky and weather can be enjoyed. Plus, the table is recreational. The servants are seen removing empty bowls and plates as the dinner ends and the meeting begins.

TY LEE: (satisfied) Oh, I've missed Fire Nation food.

SUKI: Yes, the food was excellent.

AANG: So, tell us Zuko, what's going on?

Zuko stands to address everyone at the table.

ZUKO: I had meant for just Aang to come but this does affect all of you. Ultimately, the Fire Nation is still loyal to my father. Even though I've been acting as Fire Lord these past six months, the people don't trust me. They will not accept the fact that their Phoenix King had his powers stripped away by the Avatar.

SOKKA: That's crazy! He lost! Doesn't everyone know that?

ZUKO: No, they don't. Azula's in a high security asylum. As for my father, he was moved to a secret Fire Nation prison. No one has been allowed to see him.

KATARA: (slowly) No one? Not even you?

ZUKO: (looks away) Once. But it was a mistake. I came to him looking for answers but my father is empty, hating everything, even himself. Without his bending he's become toxic, living only to see my destruction.

TOPH: The way I see it, Aang was more than fair last time. If Ozai is still going to act like a hog monkey, then maybe he's too dangerous to keep alive.

ZUKO: It's not that simple. To kill my father would create an uprising. With him alive the people can hope he'll return. At least this way we have some time....

SUKI: How do you know everyone wants the old Fire Lord back? Ty Lee and I walked through the city today and nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

ZUKO: That's because you were well hidden by the palace guards. Had people known who you were, you would have never made it to the palace. Ever since I sent most of the army home, the people have been wary of an invasion. They think the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes will be coming to the Fire Nation for revenge. After all, the Avatar did.

AANG: (surprised) What!? But I didn't do anything out of revenge!

ZUKO: Try telling them that! The Fire Nation's greatest hero was silenced by the last Air Nomad. By ending the 100 year war you destroyed their entire culture.

AANG: This really is bad.

SOKKA: Look on the bright side, Zuko. I mean sure, you were banished by your father, failed to capture the avatar - ALOT - turned your back on your nation, joined the Avatar and ultimately helped defeat the Fire Lord. But you convinced us you were a good guy, so surly there are Fire Nation people convinced as well.

KATARA: What are you suggesting Sokka?

SOKKA: I say we investigate! Get a firsthand look as to how people are really feeling about this situation.

AANG: That might not be such a bad idea.

ZUKO: Ya, except it's impossible. The moment you step out of the palace everyone is going to know who you are.

KATARA: Couldn't we wear-

SOKKA: (beard already on) -Disguises!

SUKI: The warriors and I wouldn't mind taking on different outfits for the mission. That way we could be there if anything goes wrong.

TOPH: I'm ready to get my feet dirty. A walk around the block will at least get us thinking.

AANG: What do you think Zuko?

ZUKO: I think this idea is too optimistic. Still, you need to see it for yourself.

KATARA: Wait, you're not coming with us?

ZUKO: I'll be working on the situation from my end while you come up with a plan.

SOKKA: Any chance we can pick out our costumes now?

ZUKO: We can start with the palace armory. It's just down the hall. 

Everyone jumps up with excitement and follow Zuko out the main door and down the hall. Mai follows them from behind until it is just Ty Lee and her in the room. Mai calls out to her before following the others down the hall.

MAI: Better hurry up Ty Lee or there won't be any good disguises left.

TY LEE: What's that supposed to mean?

MAI: Nothing. But it looks to me like I'm the only one around here who doesn't have to pretend to be Fire Nation.

TY LEE: Just because I have joined the Kyoshi warriors doesn't mean I've given up on our culture. I get to change people's opinions about the Fire Nation every time the warriors come to someone's aid.

MAI: Please don't bore me with your good intentions. All I wanted to say was that you and your Avatar team are in way over your heads.

TY LEE: Well, do you have any ideas?

MAI: I think it's pretty obvious, don't you?

Suddenly, Suki pops in from around the corner.

SUKI: Ty Lee, aren't you coming?

TY LEE: (to Suki) I'll be right there!

Ty Lee turns to leave as Mai mutters under her breath.

MAI: I suppose they are the closest thing to the circus you could find.

TY LEE: (soft and kind) No Mai, they are the closest thing I could find to family.

Ty Lee catches up with Suki who is still waiting for her at the door. They leave with Mai alone in the empty room.


	13. Act One: Scene 13

EXT. FIRE NATION CAPITOL - MORNING

It is a bright cheery morning in the Fire Nation Capital. AANG, KATARA, TOPH and SOKKA meet together, dressed in their Fire Nation outfits, in a common street just outside the palace. Sokka and Aang carry satchels: Sokka carries supplies and Aang carries MOMO. Everyone is looking excited and ready for the day.

SOKKA: OK team! I've studied this map all night and I'm thinking the best place for us to start our investigation is at the market place.

Sokka points to a place on the map and then hands out little coin bags for everyone from his satchel.

SOKKA: Zuko gave us some money so we look like we're shopping. Suki and the rest of the warriors have already been scouting out the area and so far, everything's normal.

TOPH: So how exactly are we supposed to find out what people think about Zuko and Aang?

SOKKA: I haven't come up with a fool proof plan on that one yet. But don't worry, I'm sure an opportunity will present its self.

The team start their way toward the market place. Aang walks with a smile on his face, admiring the town.

AANG: You know, sometimes I forget how beautiful the Fire Nation can be

TOPH: The rocks here are my favorite. I can feel vibrations through them for miles!

Katara notices some villagers giving them a suspicious look.

KATARA: Perhaps we should keep our observations to ourselves for now. We're common Fire Nation villagers remember?

The Gang arrives at the market. A beautiful fountain is in the middle of the courtyard. Children run and play as their parents, all upper class citizens, buy delicious looking foods and put them in their baskets or market bags. Everyone, even the vendors are very well off and pleasant but as the four strangers approach, a few citizens look over their shoulders and watch them closely.

SOKKA: I think we should split up, we'll look less suspicious that way.

KATARA: (nervous whisper) Sokka, I think these people are already suspicious of us.

SOKKA: Relax! Just act casual, like this.

Sokka waltzes up to the first vendor.

SOKKA: (in character) Why hello there good sir! What might you be selling us today?

Suddenly Sokka breaks character and leans up against the cart.

SOKKA: (breaks character) Fire flakes! I haven't had one of those in ages! I'll take your biggest bag!

Katara does a face-palm.

Aang has begun wandering the market, admiring the festive air, colors and people. As he walks by one vendor he over hears two men DISCUSSING QUIETLY to themselves. As he draws near, Momo's hands are seen snatching some nuts from the vendor's table.

FIRE NATION VENDOR: (to Fire Nation Noble) I'm not saying it's true. All I know is that more than one customer told me they saw the Avatar's bison fly by yesterday.

AANG: (chiming in) Ya, I saw him too!

FIRE NATION NOBLE: (eying Aang) You saw the Avatar's bison?

AANG: Yep! Flew right over my head.

FIRE NATION VENDOR: (to Fire Nation Noble) You know what this means?

FIRE NATION NOBLE: Yes, Fire Lord Zuko thinks the Avatar can keep us subdued but I know one thing, the Avatar is not immortal.

AANG: (interrupting again) Or maybe the Avatar isn't such a bad guy. He could be here to help us, couldn't he?

The men stare at Aang. Beat.

FIRE NATION NOBLE: What did you say your name was?

AANG: (panicking) What's that? Oh, uh, I think I hear my mom calling, got to go!

Aang zooms off as the men watch him with narrow eyes.

CUT TO:

Toph is sitting up against the fountain. She is looking very out of place and slobish in this crowd. Katara approaches her.

KATARA: Toph I don't think you should be sitting there.

TOPH: Why? I'm feeling the vibrations. From what I can gather through people's body language, everyone's really edgy

KATARA: Yes, and you're not helping! Everyone here is high class and you're sticking out like a sore thumb.

TOPH: Hey, I left that high class stuff a long time ago. If these people can't deal with me just sitting here then they can leave.

KATARA: (annoyed) Toph! That's not the point!

Katara is cut off as Sokka walks over with a huge bag of food.

SOKKA: Could one of you watch this? It's getting heavy and I've only been to one side of the market so far.

KATARA: Sokka! Have you done anything useful yet?

SOKKA: Look! I'm just warming up the crowd a little. No one is going to talk to a stingy customer.

Toph feels Sokka's grocery bag.

TOPH: Wow. How much money did Zuko give us?

SOKKA: Oh I already went through my cut. But don't worry, Aang let me have his.

KATARA: Where is Aang?

CUT TO:

Aang is walking through a crowded street and hearing all the WHISPERING and TALK. Everything that's being said is negative and conspiratorial. Aang leans up against a wall and takes a DEEP BREATH. TY LEE appears beside him.

TY LEE: Is everything OK Aang?

AANG: I guess so, it's just, I had no idea how much everyone hates me.

TY LEE: They don't hate you Aang, they're just misinformed. I'm sure they will come around. (laughs) After all, you changed _my_ mind and not to mention Zuko's as well!

AANG: (smiles) You're right.

TY LEE: (smiles back) Don't give up on the Fire Nation just yet. We really need you right now.

Suddenly there is a SCREAM heard on the other side of the market place! The scene CUTS TO a frantic MOTHER pulling her CHILD away from Momo who sits surprised on a bowl of figs.

MOTHER: (in horror) Get it away! Get it away!

CHILD: But look Mommy, it does tricks!

The child throws Momo a fig and the lemur flies up to catch it. The child smiles but the mother will have none of it.

MOTHER: (picking up child) It's an Air Nomad lemur! The Avatar's amongst us and the lemur is proof!

The CROWD MUTTERS to each other in shock and fear but Sokka quickly steps forward.

SOKKA: (scratching chin) Are you sure it is the Avatar's? 

MAN IN CROWD: It has to be! No animal like that lives in the Fire Nation!

The crowd agrees but Sokka doesn't miss a beat. He inspects the lemur thoroughly

SOKKA: No my dear people, I'm afraid it is a simple Wabafama-cat-bat. A common mistake. He is small for his breed.

Katara jumps in to help.

KATARA: (nervous) Even still, I think we should dispose of the animal.

The crowd agrees more animatedly. Momo looks horrified.

SOKKA: Very well, I'll take him to the cliffs and dispose of him there. I wouldn't want to disturb the children

Sokka puts Momo in his satchel who SQUEALS in protest as Katara and he exit the scene. SUKI quickly comes up to them.

SUKI: Quick thinking you two!

KATARA: Suki, where is Aang?

Aang and Ty Lee come running up.

AANG: I'm here! What happened?

SOKKA: (to Aang)

You brought Momo!? You could have blown the whole operation!

AANG: I'm sorry! I didn't even notice he left my bag!

KATARA: Sokka, grab Toph, we need to get out of here and regroup.

SUKI: I'll get her! Ty Lee and I will make sure no one follows you.

The Gang comes together and quickly scuttles off. Katara looks over her shoulder and her eyes connect with the little boy who had been playing with Momo. He watches sadly as they leave with the lemur. Katara is touched.


	14. Act One: Scene 14

EXT. FIRE NATION OUTSKIRTS – LATE NOON

SOKKA, KATARA, TOPH and AANG sit at the top of the outskirts of the capitol. They have dug into Sokka's large bag of goodies. Toph and Sokka are eating heartily while Aang only picks at his food.

SOKKA: Well, we're alive and we have food! I call that a success!

TOPH: Zuko was right. I mean, did you guys hear that lady scream when she saw Momo? These people are really afraid of you Aang.

AANG: (downcast) I know. The worst part is I have no idea how to prove myself. If there is a rebellion against Zuko part of it would be my fault.

KATARA: Aang the Fire Nation has been told lies about the Avatar for over a century. We can't expect them to change their minds overnight

Sokka ponders as he taps a bare chicken bone against his lips. Toph leans forward with her plan.

TOPH: I know! I'll create an earthquake that threatens the whole capitol. Then, right before all the buildings collapse you come in and save the day! Then the people would have no choice but to love you!

AANG: It's a start but I really don't think that's the way to go. 

SOKKA: OOH! I'VE GOT IT! Katara's right. The Fire Nation has been told lies about us! It's time we told them the truth!

TOPH: How?

SOKKA: Remember that play we saw on Ember Island?

KATARA: (bitterly and sarcastic) You mean the play where Aang was a girl and I was a whining cry baby?

SOKKA: (excited) Exactly! We could tell them the real story! We'll put on a play and act out what really happened! People will love it! Then, at the final scene, we will reveal that we weren't acting, that we are the real heroes! We'll be celebrities!

KATARA: I'd love the chance to redo that play. But do you think we should run this idea by Zuko first?

SOKKA: Zuko's busy with Fire Lord drama. He wouldn't want to be bothered. Toph, what do you think?

TOPH: I felt like they had me pegged in the last play but I'm down for making the earthbending effects a bit more realist.

SOKKA: With the Kyoshi Warriors helping us with extra characters and building the stage, we could have this play up and running in just a few days. Then it's problem solved! I'll be the director! I bet I could have a script written out tonight!

KATARA: Aang, what do you think?

AANG: At this point, anything's worth a try.

Sokka stands up and bares his boomerang, looking epic as he stands with the capital behind him. 

SOKKA: Alright! The Sokka Production Company presents, The Final Airbender: Hero of the Four Nations!

CUT TO:

AROUND FIRE NATION - MONTAGE

Sokka is seen using large hand motions describing his vision to the Kyoshi Warriors, Aang, Katara and Toph. Aang and Katara are holding their scripts; Toph is tossing hers over her shoulder.

Everyone is working hard at carrying wood and set pieces around, nailing things together, painting props and setting the stage. All look light hearted and appear to be having a fun time with the project.

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Toph practice their lines in closed doors in front of the warriors. The Avatar Team are looking wildly epic as they pose on a stuffed pillow version of Appa. Aang is looking more manly, Katara more warrior like, Sokka more epic and Toph more cool. The warriors applaud.


	15. Act One: Scene 15

EXT. FIRE NATION MARKET - LATE MORNING

AANG, KATARA, SOKKA, TY LEE and Toph are huddled together behind a few houses with a large stage on wheels. Their costuming is a lot more staged and each of them are excited.

SOKKA: This is it! Our big day! Now remember, no bending until the final scene. We don't want people knowing who we are until we've sold them the new and improved Avatar. Any questions?

TY LEE: I still don't think I make a convincing Fire Lord.

SOKKA: Don't worry about it Ty Lee. Everyone around here love Ozai. You'll be the crowd's favorite until Aang exposes you as a psychopath.

Ty Lee does not look convinced. Sokka pops his head around the corner and then address the gang once more.

SOKKA: Suki just gave us the thumbs up! Aang, is Appa ready?

AANG: He's just waiting for me to blow my whistle.

SOKKA: Great! Ok everyone, to your places!

CUT TO:

The stage being rolled by a few of the Kyoshi Warriors (dressed as Fire Nation citizens) into the unsuspecting market place. The FIRE NATION CITIZENS look at the B rated stage confused until Sokka jumps out with a mega phone.

SOKKA: (big theater voice) Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! The Sokka Production Company would like to present to you, the Hero of the Four Nations!

The crowd looks to one another still wary as Sokka dashes behind stage. Suddenly SUKI, dressed in Fire Nation clothing, appears from among them. She adresses the closest citizen to her.

SUKI: Looks interesting, wouldn't you agree?

Suki helps lead the crowd closer to the stage. Behind stage, Sokka is seen CLASHING A SYMBOL for effect. The curtains open and Ty Lee comes forward in a ridiculous Fire Lord costume.

TY LEE: (nervously) Uh, greetings, citizens, I am your Fire Lord. Fire Lord Ozai that is, hehe.

Ty Lee throws out some red confetti from her sleeves for effect and holds an epic pose but the crowd look completely unimpressed; all except Suki who gives Ty Lee a double thumbs up for encouragement.

Now Katara takes to the stage. She tries to play the part of warrior but she is uncomfortable doing so.

KATARA: (stumbling over words)

I'm Katara... a water bender from the Southern Water Tribe. But not just any water bender - no. I'm pretty fierce. Oh, and I don't tear bend!

Katara assumes her epic pose but the crowd continues to look even more bored and unimpressed. Now Toph rises to the stage. She uses earth bending to raise herself through a trap door in the floor.

TOPH: (proud and confident) And I'm Toph! The greatest earthbender in the world!

Instantly the crowd goes from bored out of their minds to all out HYSTERICAL LAUGHTER. Those on stage look at each other in confusion. Aang CALLS down from where he hangs in a harness above center stage.

AANG: Guys, what's going on?

Katara shrugs but suddenly a voice CRIES out from the crowd.

WOMAN IN CROWD: I didn't know it was a comedy!

MAN IN CROWD: (wiping tears from eyes) Toph as a tiny girl! Hahah! It's hilarious!

Everyone seems to be thoroughly enjoying the show now but Toph is put off. From behind the curtain, Sokka tries to give Toph her next lines.

SOKKA: (raspy whisper) Toph, your line is,"I shall join the Avatar to unite the nations."

TOPH: But I am Toph!

KATARA: (whispering to Toph) Keep it together. We reveal ourselves at the end.

RABBLE ROUSER: If you're Toph, why don't you move some of these rocks with your earth bending.

RABBLE ROUSER THREE: (still laughing) Careful, you wouldn't want her to break a nail!

KATARA: (still whispering but worried) Don't fall for it Toph. Stick to the plan.

RABBLE ROUSER TWO: That kid couldn't pick these rocks up even if she wanted too! She's nothing but a tiny, fragile, helpless little girl!

Suddenly Rabble Rouser Two goes flying in the air due to an earth piller having shot out from the ground beneath him. Everyone stops smiling and look nerously up at Toph.

TOPH: (enraged) I'm not fragile!

Next Rabble Rouser Three goes pumeling into the air.

TOPH: I'm not helpless!

Toph rips up the street and transforms it into a wall.

TOPH: I. AM. TOPH!

Toph pushes the wall into the crowd and knocks a few people down. The citizens CRY OUT in fear and anger but most stay to fight. Soon flames are being shot out against Toph and the stage catches fire!

Sokka bursts out from behind stage.

SOKKA: No, no, no! My stage! Katara, quick splash some water on it!

Katara is focused at the problem at hand. She runs at Toph and collides into her, causing them to fall to the ground and avoid a fire ball.

TOPH: Get off of me! I can handle it!

KATARA: (furious) Handle it? HANDLE IT!?

Out of no where a few Fire Nation men shoot a large fire ball at Katara and Toph. The girls only have a moment to react when suddenly Aang deflects the fire from his friends and sends it toward some houses. He is still wearing the harness.

AANG: Hold on! Appa is coming!

Suki and Ty Lee disenable a few of the rioters as the rest of the Kyoshi warriors act quickly to put out the fires. However, the people recognize Aang imidately.

MAN IN CROWD: Look everyone! It's the Avatar!

Suddenly the Fire Nation crowd rush against team Avatar. Suki, Ty Lee, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph abandon the stage and run down the street, where APPA lands just in time. Suki and Ty Lee don't board.

SUKI: We'll do our best to calm everyone down! You guys need to get out of here!

No one disagrees as the team leap onto Appa and Aang grabs the reigns to his bison. They fly off in silence as smoke rises from the market place.


	16. Act One: Scene 16

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE/DINNING ROOM - EVENING

APPA lands on the balcony to the room where ZUKO had earlier held the meeting with the GANG. Everyone is quiet, absorbing what has just happened. One by one everyone slides off the bison. Zuko notices their arrival from the far side of the room, however, no one has realized he is there.

KATARA: (frustrated) What were you thinking?

TOPH: You heard what they said!

KATARA: This was never about you! This was about making Aang the hero! But when a few people make a jab at your pride, you stomp around like a komodo-rhino! Aang has the whole nation against him but you couldn't handle a little laugh!?

AANG: Hey guys, lets just calm down and talk about this.

SOKKA: (moping) My play! My beautiful stage! All of my hard work - ruined!

KATARA: Arg! Both you and Toph are so selfish! You can't think about anyone but yourselves!

Zuko steps out from the shadows and into the high noon sun.

ZUKO: (cautious) I take it things didn't turn out so well.

AANG: (sheepish) Ya, we kinda have a situation.

Zuko walks towards the table and takes his seat at the end as Sokka and the others follow him.

SOKKA: My play! It was going to be amazing but then Toph messed up her lines and then BAM! FOOSH! My play goes up in flames.

KATARA: (annoyed) Sokka, please, you're not making sense. (turns to Zuko) Sokka had the idea of us performing a plato disprove the lies about Aang.

ZUKO: (surprised) And you thought that would work?

KATARA: Well, it might have if _Toph_ hadn't started chucking rocks at people! Ever since the beginning she's been nothing but an arrogant toddler! Her insecurity has her completely out of control! I tried to calm her down but she still went ahead and attacked everyone! 

ZUKO: (startled) You guys attacked citizens!?

AANG: It wasn't an attack really! Toph was just trying to prove who she was... by ripping up the street... and earth bending people into the sky....

ZUKO: (bewildered) What!?

SOKKA: Honestly Toph, you were a little extreme. You knew the plan was to earthbend at the end of the play.

AANG: Ya, he's kinda right.

ZUKO: (attempting to be calm) Toph, can we hear your explanation?

KATARA: (flippantly) Yes, why don't you explain to all of us why you lost your head out there.

Toph, who has been slouching at the table with her arms crossed, suddenly kicks back her chair, and points at the gang.

TOPH: (exploding) If you guys think you are so much better without me, FINE!

KATARA: Oh please, stop acting like a baby.

Toph stops dead in her tracks, turns around and smashes her fists into the table.

TOPH: I AM NOT YOUR CHILD! You can treat Aang that way but you will never treat me that way! You are not my mom!

Toph storms out towards the balcony in a rage. No one is bold enough to stop her except for Katara who is shocked at her friend's anger but not intimidated.

KATARA: Toph! You can't walk away from this!

TOPH: Oh really Katara? Just watch me!

Toph pulls a layer of rock around her as armor and then jumps off the balcony.

AANG: I've never seen Toph so mad before.

SOKKA: Well, there was that one time-

KATARA: -We need to stop her. She can't be allowed to run away from this.

ZUKO: Whatever she's dealing with, she needs to be alone.

Suddenly SUKI and TY LEE enter from the room's main entrance. They look very tired and their clothes and faces are covered in soot and dirt. 

ZUKO: Ty Lee, Suki, what happened?

SUKI: We put out the fires but many of the buildings are going to need repairs. We're going to need Toph's help to fix the street.

AANG: Maybe I can help-

SUKI: (cutting him off) -Aang, I know this situation wasn't your fault but the people all believe you're the one responsible.

KATARA: But that's ridiculous! Everyone saw Toph earthbend that wall into the crowd. 

SUKI: Maybe so, but they also saw the Avatar deflect a fire ball into their homes. They hate you even more right now. You should stay here. Toph has a better chance at making things right.

SOKKA: Toph left.

TY LEE: What?

AANG: (resolved) No. I can't just sit here. If I won't help these people then I've failed them as the Avatar. I have to make this right.

Aang grabs hold of his glider and leaps off the balcony.

SUKI: Aang! Wait!

Aang doesn't stop and the gang is left to watch him fade into the distance.


	17. Act One: Scene 17

EXT. FIRE NATION MARKET – LATE EVENING

AANG lands at the market place which looks more like a bomb fell on it. The street is still ripped up, the vendors all gone and the stage is nothing more than a black smoldering wood skeleton. Aang looks around but no one is to be seen. He begins to straighten up the street with his earth bending. As he works, a FIRE NATION WOMAN steps into the open square. She bends down to pick up her market bag and tries to collect some of the items that have spilled on the road.

AANG: Here! Let me help you!

FIRE NATION WOMAN: (reals back) The Avatar!

AANG: (pleading) Please. I didn't mean to scare you. I just want to help.

The woman watches timidly as he bends down and hands her one of her bruised apple hybrids. Suddenly she SNARLS and snatches the fruit away from Aang.

FIRE NATION WOMAN: We don't want your help! You're bent on deceiving our great nation and getting your revenge!

AANG: (shocked) No... no I just want peace and balance for all of us.

FIRE NATION WOMAN: (hateful) Balance? We killed your people, all of them. What could you possibly mean by balance other than retribution? 

Aang stands stupefied as the woman slowly backs away and then rushes down an ally, clutching her bag to her chest. Aang stands all alone in the evening light; one foot stands on the repaved road and the other stands in the rubble of the morning's scuffle.


	18. Act One: Scene 18

EXT. FIRE NATION PALACE BALCONY – EARLY MORNING 

In the early morning light, KATARA walks onto the balcony. She looks out towards where Toph had gone. She looks a bit weary as she hugs her elbows. All of the sudden, MOMO leaps along the railing to greet her. Katara breaks from her deep thinking.

KATARA: Momo? What are you doing here?

Momo runs back down the railing and as Katara watches him, she sees Aang at the far end of the balcony, staring off into the distance. Katara slowly approaches him.

KATARA: Aang?

AANG: (calm but sure) I have to leave.

KATARA: (slight panic) Leave? What do you mean?

AANG: (looking down at hands) I don't know how to help Zuko or anyone in the Fire Nation for that matter. I feel... lost.

KATARA: You need some sleep. If we just give ourselves a little time to think, we'll come up with a plan.

Aang turns and looks Katara in the eyes. He is tired but sure. Aang's resolute attitude quiets her.

AANG: I'm leaving for the Western Air Temple. I'll come back once I know what to do.

Katara says nothing and looks hurt.

AANG: (hopeful) You can come with me.

KATARA: (slowly) No... you need to do this alone.

Beat. Aang and Katara hug.

AANG: I was afraid you wouldn't understand.

The embrace breaks.

KATARA: (acting confident) Don't worry. We'll figure something out until you come back. Just don't be gone too long.

They kiss.

AANG: (smiles) I'll be back as soon as I can.

Aang BLOWS his bison whistle and waits for Appa to appear. Katara watches him in silence.

AANG: You don't think everyone will be mad at me for doing this do you?

KATARA: They'll understand.

Aang smiles, mounts APPA and he and Momo fly off into the early morning light.


	19. Act Two: Scene 1

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE/DINNING ROOM - MORNING

The remainder of the gang is eating breakfast at the table with ZUKO and MAI. KATARA has just told everyone the news of Aang's departure and SOKKA has nearly choked on his food.

SOKKA: (appalled) WHAT DO YOU MEAN AANG'S LEFT!?

SUKI: Sokka, I'm sure he had a good reason.

KATARA: (unsure) He needed some time alone, you know, to meditate. He said he was feeling lost. Zuko you understand don't you?

ZUKO: (rolling eyes) Of course.

KATARA: See Sokka!?

SOKKA: No, I don't see! Wasn't this Aang's mission? How are we supposed to help him if he's not even here?

KATARA: He said he'd come back as soon as he knew what to do!

MAI: Is _she_ coming back?

Mai points to the Toph's large fist marks in the table.

KATARA: (motherly tone) Well, yes, I'm sure at some point Toph will return. 

SOKKA: Are you insane!?

KATARA: You can't blame ME for her attitude!

Zuko: Enough! The fact is we no longer have Toph or Aang to help us so what are we going to do?

SOKKA: (mouthy) I'm fresh out of ideas! Katara, ideas?

Katara remains silent and sulky. Beat.

MAI: (carefully) ...I have an idea.

Everyone looks up at Mai a bit surprised but curious. Beat.

MAI: The Fire Nation doesn't trust Zuko because he's friends with the Avatar. What he needs is the support of respected families in the Fire Nation. Once he has that power behind him, the people won't question. 

ZUKO: What are you saying?

Mai: Well... I'm saying you should marry me.

Stunned silence.

MAI: It's the only way.

Beat.

SOKKA: I've got to hand it to you Mai, that sounds like a solid plan! What do you think guys?

Sokka doesn't give anyone the chance to respond. Instead we only see their blank expressions.

SOKKA: I don't hear any objections. Ha! And to think we didn't even need Aang. Looks like this problem's solved so if you excuse me, I have some packing to do!

Sokka strides out the door with a satisfied grin while the others are left a bit bewildered. Suki watches Sokka leave and then snaps to attention.

SUKI: (a little embarrassed) Excuse me.


	20. Act Two: Scene 2

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE/SOKKA’S ROOM- DAY

SOKKA is busy packing. There are Fire Nation outfits thrown all over the room. Drawers are half open, the bed is not made and things are strewn over the dressers and floor. It's very messy. Sokka has already changed out of the Fire Nation clothing and back into his Water Tribe garb. He is looking very excited though frustrated that he can't seem to find something. SUKI steps into the doorway.

SOKKA: I can't believe we get to go home today! I was beginning to think we were going to be stuck here forever. Have you seen my boomerang?

SUKI: I'm not sure we can leave just yet.

SOKKA: Why not? Mai's plan will work. Her father's a general and didn't her uncle run that prison on Boiling Rock? Besides, Toph and Aang got to leave.

SUKI: Aang is coming back. As Kyoshi Warriors we are here to protect and defend people in need. I think we should stay and help Zuko before we head home to Kyoshi island. 

SOKKA: Kyoshi? No! We're going home, home. To the South Pole!

SUKI: (confused) Why? Are they in need?

SOKKA: Why yes actually, in need of me! My father, Paku, everyone is down there rebuilding the tribe and I'm missing it! We did the Kyoshi thing but I've got a duty to my people.

SUKI: And what about my duty to my people? Are you suggesting that I leave everything to join you?

SOKKA: Hey, I spent a whole six months with you and the warriors! Now it's my turn. Don't you want to be with me?

Suki looks at Sokka a bit hurt and confused as he continues to search for his weapon.

SUKI: (slowly) But I thought you wanted to be a Kyoshi warrior....

SOKKA: What? No! What gave you that idea?

Beat. 

SUKI: ...Sokka, when you came to the Boiling Rock... you came to rescue me... right?

Sokka ignores the question and pulls out his boomerang from under the mattress.

SOKKA: Ah, here it is!

SUKI: (stern) Did you come to rescue me or your dad?

SOKKA: (annoyed) If you really want to know, initially, Zuko and I came for my father. But once I learned you were there too I wasn't going to leave you. It was a perfect coincidence.

Tears well up in Suki’s eyes.

SUKI: (through tears) I thought you came for _me_... I thought you gave up everything to rescue me. (beat) But no... it was just a coincidence!

Sokka finishes up packing and moves out into the hallway with Suki, all the while carrying on the conversation.

SOKKA: Suki, it's not like that!

SUKI: You're right! It's worse! You let me believe that you loved me! And now you selfishly expect me to leave my entire life because you have better places to be! It all has to be about you doesn't it!?

SOKKA: That's not true! I sacrificed a whole year to be with you when I could have been home! And the fact is, I did rescue you! Just because I hadn't planned on it doesn't change anything!

SUKI: (spiteful) I'm sorry if I kept you from your real home! I was under the impression you wanted to be with me!

SOKKA: (firm) I'm not giving up my tribe.

SUKI: No, of course not. I was just stupid enough to think that you cared.

Sokka goes to say something but his words fall short. He pulls his pack up onto his back and two of them spilt in opposite directions down the hall.


	21. Act Two: Scene 3

EXT. FIRE NATION PORT

Off in the far corner of the rocky cliffs of the Fire Nation port, SOKKA stands on the beach with his pack talking with KATARA. There is a small boat and crew awaiting him to board.

SOKKA: (griping) She acts as if I didn't even save her that day! It's like she's blaming me for saving Dad! 

KATARA: I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding. Suki's pretty upset though. She and the Warriors are leaving. Don't you think you should settle this before you go?

SOKKA: No. If I don't leave now I might get stuck here for who knows how long.

KATARA: (sarcastic) Right, and helping Zuko would be such a bad thing.

SOKKA: (solemn) Katara, this is his fight. We tried to help and we only made it worse. The best way we can help is by being there for our tribe. They need us!

KATARA: (quietly) They need you.

SOKKA: What? You're not coming? 

KATARA: (slowly) ...No. I'm staying here.

Sokka gazes at his sister for a moment and then gives her a big hug.

SOKKA: It won't be the same without you.

KATARA: You're going to be great.

Embarrassed by his welling eyes, Sokka quickly turns away and walks up the plank to board the boat. Half way up, he turns back to Katara. 

SOKKA: If you need anything send hawkie, or Aang or Momo - just send somebody and I'll be there!

Katara gives a weak smile as she watches the boat ramp pull up from the shore.


	22. Act Two: Scene 4

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE - DAY

KATARA enters the palace through a servant's door and walks down the hallway deep in thought. Suddenly ZUKO approaches with his cloak flapping and his expression intense.

ZUKO: Katara!

KATARA: (startled) Oh, um, Sokka's left. He's gone back home.

ZUKO: (unsympathetic) That's nice. How are we supposed to get in contact Aang?

KATARA: (sarcastic) You would know better than me. You were the one that tracked him down all those times.

ZUKO: (reeling) You mean he didn't leave you a way to get in contact with him!?

KATARA: (flustered) He doesn't tell me everything!

ZUKO: (mad) I thought you were his girlfriend! 

KATARA: What's that supposed to mean!?

ZUKO: It means he should have left you a way to get in contact with him! A rebellion could start any day now and you just let him leave with no way of communication!

KATARA: (mad) You're right! I should have just proposed to him because marriage will solve all our problems!

MAI appears from behind Katara and CLEARS HER THROAT. There is an awkward moment between the three of them. Overwhelmed, Katara pushes past Zuko and runs out the door. Zuko watches her go.

MAI: And I thought Ty Lee and Azula were hormonal. 

ZUKO: Why did you suggest we get married? You know it won't work!

MAI: Am I supposed to believe the Avatar is still going to save the day?

Zuko says nothing.

MAI: I'm the only one with a real plan. I suggest you think twice before you throw it away.

Mai walks off in the opposite direction Katara ran off. Zuko is left in the hall way alone.


	23. Act Two: Scene 5

EXT. FIRE NATION MARKET - EVENING

KATARA is sitting at the fountain side staring at the water. Though a few houses are scorched and it is evident where the street has been repaved, the market place is generally back to normal. Still, there are not near as many vendors as there once were and there are even fewer shoppers. However, no one seems to really notice Katara and she doesn't seem to notice them.

Out of the blue, Katara looks up to see a LITTLE FIRE NATION GIRL of no more than four watching her very curiously. She is seated on the other side of the fountain from Katara but they hold each other's gaze for a moment. Katara looks back down at the water and smiles to herself. Suddenly an idea strikes her. Out of the water she forms a small flower out of ice. It doesn't take much movement for her to do and the child watches intently. Once formed, Katara drifts the flower towards the girl. It only takes the child a moment to realize what it is and can't help but GASP in awe. She quickly scoops it up out of the water and runs to show her MOTHER. In an instant, Katara has dropped to the ground, afraid the little girl will reveal her to be a water bender. Katara dares to peer over the rim of the fountain and watches the girl exclaim her wonder to her mother.

LITTLE GIRL: Mommy Mommy! Look what I have!

MOTHER: (paying little attention) What is it dear?

LITTLE GIRL: It's a flower! A nice lady gave it to me!

The mother bends down to observe the ice flower.

MOTHER: That's very beautiful.

The mother locks eyes with Katara and smiles kindly.

MOTHER: (to daughter) Go thank her and come right back. It's time to go!

As the mother continues to mutter to the vendor, the little girl runs back to the fountain. She sees Katara on the ground and slowly approaches her.

LITTLE GIRL: (blushes) Thank you.

Katara smiles but is at a loss for words. The child runs back to her mother, grabs her hand and together they head out of the market place. The child looks back at Katara one last time and the two of them share a smile.

All of the sudden, Katara is struck with inspiration.


	24. Act Two: Scene 6

INT. ZUKO’S STUDY – EVENING

Under the dim light of a torch or two, ZUKO is up pacing about. His desk is covered in books and scrolls. He has a few parchments in hand when KATARA slips into the room.

KATARA: I have a plan.

Zuko glances at her but continues to pace and look down at his papers.

KATARA: (awkward rambling) Um... well you see, I was at the fountain, you know the one in the market place? And well, I was thinking about Aang and Toph and Sokka and how they all left and - and well, that doesn't really matter because this little girl came up to me and um, I gave her this ice flower. I know, waterbending in the Fire Nation, really dumb right? But she actually liked it and she showed her mom and they weren't scared. Her mother even told her to thank me! Anyways, she did and I had this crazy idea... but you aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?

ZUKO: I'm listening Mai.

Immediately Zuko realizes his mistake.

ZUKO: I mean, Katara! Sorry! I just, I was listening but I just-

KATARA: I know. It's been a crazy day.

ZUKO: (desperate relief) Ya! Yes... yes, it's been crazy.

Beat.

ZUKO: I'm sorry, what were you saying?

KATARA: ...Remember when I threatened to kill you?

ZUKO: What?

KATARA: You know, when you had first joined the group and I had said if you hurt Aang I would end you or something? 

ZUKO: (smirks) Ya, I remember.

KATARA: Back then, I believed you to be nothing more than a back stabbing prince. But I was wrong. You changed my mind.

ZUKO: How?

KATARA: ...You took me to find that man who killed my mom. Aang may have been right about revenge but you listened; you helped me through it. Why?

Zuko: I didn't want you to hate me.

KATARA: You cared.

Zuko: (blushes) Well, ya.

KATARA: That's how we are going to change the Fire Nation's mind about you.

ZUKO: By caring about them?

KATARA: By listening, helping... loving them.

ZUKO: What about waiting for Aang? 

KATARA: I think people need _you_ Zuko. The Avatar has his own path.


	25. Act Two: Scene 7

EXT. WESTERN AIR TEMPLE - DAY

AANG sits in his meditation form in the ruins of the Western Air Temple. ROKU sits across from him.

AANG: I don't know how to help them Roku. Everything I do seems to turn the Fire Nation further away from me. I need your advice.

ROKU: The Fire Nation has much healing to endure before reaching its full potential again. But the people of the Fire Nation have a leader who's destined solely to their prosperity. You are not that leader.

AANG: What are you saying?

ROKU: The Avatar's destiny is to bring harmony to the world. Your unrest speaks of its great loss. 

AANG: The Air Nomads....

ROKU: Without the four nations there can be no peace. You must restore the balance that I unwittingly lost.

AANG: But how? There was so much I had left to learn from the monks before I became the Avatar! And now they are all gone; their history, their culture, everything. I don't think I can restore a whole nation on my own.

ROKU: Have patience. Though you were fated to be the Avatar you must never believe yourself to be alone. I know of the guilt you have felt about the Air Nomads but their love for you is greater still. Do all you can and when it is no longer enough, help will find you.

Roku fades away and Aang is left to ponder what he has been told. He looks around him and MOMO leaps onto his lap. Rubble and bricks lay about from Azula's attack over a year ago. Thoughtfully, Aang picks up one of the bricks and sets it back in its place at the base of a statue. Soon he is collecting more debris with MOMO's help and piecing them back together to the statue. As the day moves on, the rubble is organized into different piles. By the day's end, there is a clear path through the debris and things are looking neater. Aang stands on APPA's back as he places the head of the broken statue back together with a gray paste.

AANG: Well you two, I think we finally have Avatar Yang Chen back together.

Aang slips off the bison and admires his work. Momo sits by Aang's feet and stares up at the statue with him. There are still a few pieces missing to the statue, including the nose but generally it is back to its original form.

AANG: (bowing to statue) You're home. I hope one day I will be too.


	26. Act Two: Scene 8

EXT. WESTERN AIR TEMPLE - NIGHT (DREAM SEQUENCE)

Deep in sleep, AANG suddenly awakens to YANG CHEN shaking him lightly.

YANG CHEN: Wake up Aang! They're here! They have finally come!

Aang turns around to see the Western Air Temple back to its former glory, no rubble, not even a scratch anywhere but everywhere AIR NOMADS of every age sleep. In the far distance the sun begins to shine brighter and brighter making the gloom disappear and everything appear golden. With the sun rise, three SKY BISONS fly towards the temple. Aang watches as Yang Chen continues to wake up children and nuns alike the same way she awoke him. As soon as they awaken, excitement fills them and they immediately turn to their neighbor and awaken them also. Soon Yang Chen stands back and watches everyone rise up and crowd at the cliff's edge. They shade their eyes to see the visitors and point to the bisons who are nearing them. Only Aang and Yang Chen watch from afar.

AANG: Yang Chen, who's coming?

YANG CHEN: Restorers of our hope young Avatar. Restorers of our hope have come at last!


	27. Act Two: Scene 9

EXT. WESTERN AIR TEMPLE - NIGHT (DREAM SEQUENCE ENDS)

AANG suddenly jumps awake from his dream. He rubs his head confused to hear VOICES in the distance. He goes to investigate.

Aang peeks around the corner and sees three very old and weary travelers. MONK KONRAN is laden with a very large bundle on his back and a few knapsacks at his side. His face holds many wrinkles and a fierce, cold gaze. SISTER LING WEN is humbly dressed with smiley wrinkles all up her face, though her eyes slope with a sadness. And MONK YANZHE is dressed in rough garments, he is scarred and his arms, legs and neck look to be as strong as tree limbs. Sister Ling Wen and Monk Yanzhe are studying the statue Aang rebuilt while Monk Konran puts down his bundles and rearranges them.

SISTER LING WEN: How is it that her statue is rebuilt? Do you suppose Sister Yang Chen's spirit still rests here?

MONK KONRAN: (busy fixing pack) Pa! Yang Chen was a gentle soul, detailed and fine, so I was told. This statue speaks nothing of fine workmanship! If you ask me, the statue is meant to ward off Sister Yang Chen's spirit not welcome her!

SISTER LING WEN: (delighted) Oh! So you do agree the statue has recently been redone! But who has done it?

MONK YANZHE: The Avatar.

Monk Yanzhe points to Aang who approaches them. Sister Ling Wen follows Monk Yanzhe's gaze while Monk Konran continues with his repacking.

MONK KONRAN: Not likely. Though, given the craftsmanship...

SISTER LING WEN: Konran, look. 

Aang greets the three stunned travelers.

AANG: You must be the three from my dream! I'm Aang. I've been waiting for you!

MONK KONRAN: (muttering under breath) He's been waiting for us? If only he knew...

SISTER LING WEN: You had a dream about us?

AANG: More of a vision I guess. Avatar Yang Chen came to me and told me three travelers were coming to restore hope.

Suddenly Sister Ling Wen is struck by his words and looks back at Monk Konran who's eyes are welling up. 

AANG: I'm sorry, was I mistaken?

Sister Ling Wen turns her attention back to Aang with a smile and tears.

SISTER LING WEN: (wiping tears away) No; no I suppose not Aang. You must forgive us, we... we weren't sure this day would come.

Sister Ling Wen hugs Aang tenderly and gives him a motherly kiss on the head. Both monks bow revealing a dark arrow tattoo on Konran's head.

AANG: (in awe) Are you-?

MONK KONRAN: (cutting Aang off) -Yes, young Avatar. We are the last Airbenders.


	28. Act Two: Scene 10

INT. EARTH KINGDOM – JASMINE DRAGON

It's a bustling place at the Jasmine Dragon in a peaceful sort of way. Most of the chairs and tables are occupied by customers who are either quietly enjoying their tea or sharing a pot with others. A game of Pai Sho is being played. IROH is seen with a pot of tea, serving his customers with a genuine smile and friendly demeanor. He eyes a SMALL HOODED FIGURE slip into the shop and plunk down in a chair nearest the window.

Iroh studies the stranger's demeanor before approaching her with a pot of steaming tea.

IROH: (pours tea and sits down) Ba Sing Sa is honored to have you back. It is my pleasure to serve you the finest tea in my very own tea shop, Toph Beifong.

TOPH: I'm not really here for tea Iroh. I'm here because I need some advice.

IROH: (strokes beard) Must be serious. You come alone and have no time for tea? You must have come from the Fire Nation.

TOPH: How did you guess that?

IROH: News of the unrest there has spread quickly. To see you here in the same manner made your travels obvious to me.

TOPH: If you know what's happening in the Fire Nation why are you here? Zuko needs all the help he can get.

IROH: (sips tea) Only Zuko can prove his ability to rule his people. I can not change their minds.

TOPH: (fired up) Zuko doesn't need to prove anything! Everyone knows he's earned the throne fair and square! If the Fire Nation can't accept him for who he is then they don't deserve him!

IROH: Ah, but we are not talking about Zuko anymore are we?

TOPH: (sits back with arms crossed) I'm the greatest earthbender around but when I tell people who I am, they laugh at me. They think I'm weak.

IROH: Why would they think that?

TOPH: Because I'm a girl and blind and fragile. My parents used to remind me of that every day. But I'm not helpless! Why can't people see that?

Beat.

IROH: (holds up his cup) You know, Jasmine tea is my favorite but it can have so many different flavors. Depending on how long you steep the leaves, the tea can be weaker or stronger. But no matter how it is brewed, it is still Jasmine tea.

TOPH: What are you saying?

IROH: To truly enjoy a tea is to appreciate every aspect. As people, we are always changing. Back home I am a traitor but here I am a peaceful tea shop owner. Instead of denying either claim, I embrace them both and find balance. You are a great earthbender but you are also daughter of the Beifong family.

TOPH: So? 

IROH: So perhaps it is time you stop putting conditions on how your tea is brewed and learn to value all of its many tastes. Appreciating the tea as a whole will leave you enjoying it no matter how strong or weak it is served.

Iroh gets up and leaves. Toph studies her cup of tea quizzically.


	29. Act Two: Scene 11

EXT. EARTH KINGDOM - GAOLING - AFTERNOON

TOPH walks alone on a dusty white sandy road. She comes to the large and sturdy Beifong estate's gate and places a gentle hand on the door. Before opening it, Toph rests her forehead on the wood.

TOPH: (to self) Tea with Iroh? What was I thinking!? 

Toph hesitates a bit longer before opening the door a jar and slips through. Now inside, Toph places a hand on the ground to feel for vibrations. She acts cautious and wary as she walks towards her home.

LAO BEIFONG (OFF SCREEN): ...Toph?

Toph, jolts back up as if caught doing something wrong.

TOPH: (surprised) Dad? I was just-

Suddenly Toph is being engulfed in a huge hug from her FATHER. Tears well up in Lao's eyes.

LAO BEIFONG: You've come home.

Toph and Lao have a moment but soon he pulls away and holds her at arm’s length looking her over in admiration.

LAO BEIFONG (over joyed): Oh, my little girl is all grown up! I have missed you so much!

TOPH: I've missed you too.

The two hug again.

TOPH: (hesitant) Dad, can we talk? Just you and me?

LAO BEIFONG: (sincere) Of course!

Toph and Lao make for the small pavilion and sit a bit distant from one another on a bench.

TOPH: Everything feels to be right where I remember it. Nothing seems to have changed while I've been gone. 

LAO BEIFONG: On the contrary, everything changed when you left.

TOPH: Dad, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or mom.

LAO BEIFONG: I know that now but I was too upset to see it the day you ran away. I had done everything in my power to protect you from the world. But when I saw you earthbend those thugs out of the arena that night... I was amazed, conflicted, embarrassed even. How could I have been so blind to your gifts?

Toph blushes slightly at her father's words.

LAO BEIFONG: I should never had tried to keep you from joining the Avatar but I wasn't willing to let you go. Yet I lost you anyway and no bounty hunter was going to bring you back. I feared nothing would.

TOPH: I was afraid if I came back you still wouldn't understand.

LAO BEIFONG: What has brought you back?

TOPH: (quietly) ...I am the greatest earthbender in the world but... I still need you Dad.

Lao squeezes Toph's hand.

LAO BEIFONG: Oh my daughter, I love you so much! Since the day you were born, I have sought to defend you. My mistake was trying to protect you from your own weaknesses. But they have made you who you are and for that I am honored to be your father!

Suddenly someone is seen running towards them.

TOPH (surprised): Mom?

POPPY BEIFONG: Toph!

Poppy falls to her knees and throws her arms around Toph.

POPPY BEIFONG: Oh my baby! You're home!

Lao joins the hug and all three smile in joy.


	30. Act Two: Scene 12

INT. BEIFONG ESTATE – MAIN HALL

LAO, POPPY and TOPH all walk down the hall toward the main dining room. Lao is ORDERING new dinner arrangements to the servants while Poppy leads Toph to a room off from the hall.

TOPH: Wow, what's happened to my room?

POPPY BEIFONG: Your father and I dedicated your room to all of your adventures while you have been away. We have been gathering news about you from the reports coming back regarding the Avatar. 

Lao stands in the doorway.

LAO BEIFONG: Reports? Your mother latched onto anything she thought had something to do with you. She even bought a Fire Nation wanted poster simply because she thought it looked like you.

TOPH: (sheepish) What a coincidence.

LAO BEIFONG: (proud) I said, 'our daughter may be the greatest earthbender in the world but she is certainly no thief'!

POPPY BEIFONG: Lao, I think I will prepare Toph a bath before dinner. Do excuse us.

LAO BEIFONG: Of course. I'll make sure the chefs prepare nothing but the best for our girl.

As Lao leaves, Poppy begins to pull out some of Toph's clean clothes.

TOPH: (annoyed) Mom, I don't need you to help me take a bath.

POPPY BEIFONG: (ignoring) I have spent a lot of time in this room, thinking, praying you would stay safe. But after the Fire Lord was over thrown and we still did not hear from you, I began to worry... worry that you may have replaced your family for another.

TOPH: What? I could never do that.

POPPY BEIFONG: Always remember you are a Beifong. Proud.

Poppy lifts up her daughter's chin and washes away a layer of dirt from her cheek.

POPPY BEIFONG: Strong.

Poppy unties Toph's hair and lets it fall lose and free.

POPPY BEIFONG: Honorable.

Poppy lays the clean clothes in Toph's arms.

POPPY BEIFONG: And giving.

Poppy lays a gentle kiss on Toph's forehead.

POPPY BEIFONG: I am sure you are to be one of the greatest Beifongs to ever live. I hope you are never ashamed of this house.

Poppy leaves Toph chewing over her mother's words, with her clean clothes in her arms. Suddenly Toph CALLS to her.

TOPH: Mom, wait... I could use a little help with my hair.

Cut to:

Poppy gently brushing Toph's hair as Toph soaks in a tub of bubbles.


	31. Act Two: Scene 13

EXT. AROUND THE FIRE NATION CAPITAL - MONTAGE

A) EXT. MARKET PLACE - DAY

A large group of people both young and old crowd around Zuko. Kids swarm the two heroes. Katara is down at the kid's level engaging with them and pointing up to Zuko in shared excitement. Zuko stands awkwardly behind her while the adults look suspiciously at him from afar.

B) EXT. STREET - DAY

 Zuko carries an elderly lady's heavy bags as she talks with both Katara and Zuko along the way. Katara is engaged in the conversation as those passing by do a double take.

C) EXT. COURTYARD - DAY

Zuko shows a firebender move to some young army recruits who are all in awe. Katara and a group of fire nation kids admire his powers from a distance.

D) INT. FIRE NATION HOME - DAY

Zuko is losing at Pai Sho to a group of older men who are all having the time of their lives. Katara is in the background preparing food with older ladies who have all turned to react to the men's victory over Zuko.


	32. Act Two: Scene 14

EXT. FIRE NATION CAPITAL - DAY

Dark clouds are rolling in. ZUKO is sitting in a public place answering questions to a very attentive crowd. KATARA is leaning up against the wall near the gateway, listening.

ZUKO (cont.): Yes, my father really did give me my scar. I had refused to fight him but he attacked me anyway. I was banished until I found the Avatar and restored my honor.

FIRE NATION CHILD: Did you?

ZUKO: (quietly) Depends on who you ask.

Out of the crowd a FIRE NATION NOBLE stands up proud and strong.

FIRE NATION NOBLE: Is that all your father is to you? A tyrant? Your hatred for him has brought the downfall of our entire nation!

A few other men CHIME IN. Both Katara and Zuko exchange a glance.

ZUKO: I do not hate my father. In many ways he has made me who I am.

A group of men now stand behind the noble. A few rain drops begin to fall.

FIRE NATION NOBLE: There is nothing of the Great Pheonix King in you!

ZUKO: (calmly) You're right, there isn't.

With that the rain falls and the crowd scatters as the noble attacks Zuko. In a moment Zuko pulls out his swords and locks weapons with the Noble. Zuko appears to be dancing and flowing as he blocks his opponents fierce and brash attacks.

A circle of adults form around the display. Gruffly a man pushes a child out of his way to get closer to the action. The child bites his lip as he stands back to his feet and reveals he has skinned his elbow. Katara comes to his aid.

KATARA: Here, let me take a look at that.

Katara kneels down in the crowd and waterbends some rain water to heal his elbow. The child looks at her in awe.

KATARA: There. No one will ever know.

Suddenly a BRUTE of a man pulls the child away from her.

BRUTE: I knew there was something odd about you; a waterbender!

At the word "waterbender" a few others standing nearby turn their attention away from Zuko and lock onto Katara. 

FIRE NATION MAN: You're not welcome here!

KATARA: (unfazed) And why not? The nations are at peace.

BRUTE: (laughing) Right!

He turns to watch the Noble go for a killing blow at Zuko's head but is quickly and effortlessly deflected.

Zuko notices from his position that Katara is being backed up to the wall by a few fire nation men. Suddenly Zuko stops defending himself from his attacker and brings the attack to him. In three moves Zuko has the man knocked down to the floor. The audience stands back in shock and respect as he strides confidently through them towards Katara.

BRUTE: I'm only going to tell you once, get lost, or you'll be nothing but ashes.

KATARA: (standing tall) You have no reason to hate me and I won't give you one.

Fearlessly, Katara turns her back on her bullies but miscalculates her position. Her foot slips and she tumbles down a few steps leading from the gate. She holds out her arm for protection and lands on it hard. Zuko sees her fall and moves to catch her.

ZUKO: Katara!

The brutes step back and disperse with the crowd as he comes to her aid. Katara is seen sitting cradling her arm.

KATARA: (in pain) I'm fine.

ZUKO: (protective) What happened? Did they hurt you?

KATARA: No I just slipped that's all. I'm fine.

ZUKO: You're not fine. Let me see your arm.

Katara delicately holds out her forearm for Zuko to examine. The moment Zuko touches it Katara coils back.

KATARA: Don't touch it! It hurts OK! I think it's broken.

ZUKO: But you can heal it, right?

Katara waterbends some water over her arm but grimaces.

KATARA: I can't heal this without both hands.

ZUKO: (rising to his feet) We're going back to the palace.

KATARA: What? Why? I just need a minute. 

ZUKO: Katara, you're hurt. It's raining. You need help.

Zuko holds out his hand to help Katara back to her feet. Katara sulks for a moment, then takes his hand. They suddenly find themselves awkwardly close together but in a moment have stepped apart. Zuko looks around and sees everyone slowly dispersing.

Zuko: So much for Fire Nation hospitality.

Katara starts toward the palace.

ZUKO: (concerned) It's a long walk back to the palace. I'll get help-

KATARA: -Zuko I'm okay! I can take care of myself.

CUT TO:

The rain has turned into a downpour. Thunder and lightning crashes overhead. Katara and Zuko walk up the long road that leads behind the palace walls drenched to the bone. For a while Katara remains in a foul mood and still clutches her arm. Zuko however walks beside her with the slightest of smiles on his face. Katara catches him admiring her. 

KATARA: (snippy) What?

ZUKO: Here.

Zuko hands her his sash which he has tied into a sling. Katara attempts to argue but Zuko comes behind her and ties the sling in place. They start to walk once more but Katara catches Zuko still staring at her.

KATARA: What!?

ZUKO: (unfazed) Why didn't you fight those guys?

KATARA: They wanted a fight, they just didn't have a good enough reason. If I had attacked them with my waterbending they would have had an excuse to hate me.

ZUKO: So you took a fall rather than risk losing their trust.

KATARA: (frustrated) I can't believe I slipped! Everything we have been doing is going to be forgotten!

ZUKO: It's hard to forget a selfless act. Sacrifice proves the things we love.

From our angle, the lightning crosses the sky behind Zuko and appears to be penetrating him. 

KATARA: I guess I should have known one of us would get hurt.

ZUKO: It's been worth it.


	33. Act Two: Scene 15

INT. FIRE NATION PALACE - EVENING

Guards open up the doors as ZUKO and KATARA enter the palace.

ZUKO: Guards, I need someone to come look at Katara's arm right away.

A guard rushes off. Katara turns to Zuko and finds herself standing slightly closer to him than friends would. 

KATARA: The whole palace doesn't need to know what happened.

ZUKO (slight lash out): Are you always this stubborn when you're hurt?

Katara smiles ruefully causing a smirk to run across Zuko's face.

TOPH (OFF SCREEN): Wow, I've definitely missed something here.

Katara and Zuko both turn to see TOPH and MAI standing further down the hall.

KATARA (shocked): Toph!

Zuko (flat): Mai.

Katara runs to hug Toph while Zuko and Mai remain stand-of-ish.

TOPH: Katara, what's happened?

KATARA: Oh it's nothing really, I just-

TOPH: -Broke your arm? I can tell.

ZUKO: She needs to go to the infirmary right away. Would you take her?

Toph starts to push Katara down the hall, keeping her from interjecting.

TOPH: You don't have to ask me twice. Come on Katara, we have a lot of catching up to do.

Toph and Katara follow a guard to the infirmary but before they are out of sight, Katara turns back to smile at Zuko one last time. He smiles in return. Mai stands by his side.

MAI: Looks like her plan failed.

ZUKO: She hasn't failed.

MAI: Oh so you've won the respect of your people through charity work and sympathy? Zuko, all you've done is waste our time.

Zuko faces her. Beat.

ZUKO: Why do you love me Mai? I'm beginning to think all that has ever bonded us was our unhappiness.

MAI: You know that's not true.

ZUKO: Then where have you been? I've changed but it's like you don't even want to see it. Instead you've stayed stuck hating the world! (Beat) I can't marry you Mai.

Mai is taken aback by Zuko's words. Suddenly a GUARD approaches from behind with a messenger hawk.

GUARD: (bowing) Fire Lord.

The guard offers Zuko a letter. He takes it but looking up, Zuko sees Mai has disappeared. He opens the note and begins to read.

ZUKO: (whispers) ...Azula.


	34. Act Two: Scene 16

INT. FIRE NATION ASYLUM - EVENING

AZULA stands looking out a small barred window. She is meditating, her eyes are closed but a smile cuts across her face and she takes in a deep breath of satisfaction. Behind her, a thick metal door has CREAKED open and two Fire Nation GUARDS enter. They are heavily armed and escort DR. KUVAR to a small table with two chairs sitting across from each other. Dr. Kuvar, an early thirty year old with a clean and orderly demeanor places her notes on the table before taking a seat.

DR. KUVAR: Good evening Azula. Is there something on your mind?

Azula steps away from the window and for the first time we see where she is being contained. The room is a large cement block with only the small window and safe-like door to break up the gray rock box. However, there is a comfortable bed, a rich tapestry on the wall and everything is very well lit with small torches. Azula strides to the middle of the room and takes her seat at the table.

AZULA: I've been thinking about rearranging the room.

Dr. Kuvar takes her seat after Azula has taken hers.

DR. KUVAR: Oh?

AZULA: (calmly observing room) Yes. It's been this way for a while; it's time for a more personal touch.

Azula turns attention to the doctor.

AZULA: I'm sorry, you aren't here to catch up on my day dreaming now are you?

DR. KUVAR: (smiling) Wanting a change speaks of your transformation. Your stay with us was rocky at first but as your chief counselor I am happy to report your improvements. Forgiving your friends, your brother even - I hope you are as proud of your growth as we are.

AZULA: I try to keep focused on the task at hand.

DR. KUVAR: Then perhaps we can focus today on the one person you haven't been able to forgive. 

AZULA: (smiles sweetly) You make it sound so dramatic. There's nothing to forgive. My mother demonstrated how weak love is and I've come to learn I never needed her.

DR. KUVAR: Do explain.

Azula shifts into a much more comfortable and relaxed pose as if she has had this moment planned.

AZULA: Viko you've-

DR. KUVAR: -Dr. Kuvar. 

AZULA: Yes, you have been visiting with me every day, taking notes, asking about my wellbeing.

DR. KUVAR: That is correct. 

AZULA: Some would say you are my care taker, like a mother. But you don't love me do you?

DR. KUVAR: (carefully) I wish for our nation's princess to get well again.

AZULA: And that's why we get along so well you and I. You don't love me, you fear me.

Dr. Kuvar sits more straight in her chair and gives Azula a confident but quizzical look.

DR. KUVAR: Azula, I certainly do not fear you.

AZULA: So sure are you? Your illusion of control has made you arrogant.

Azula holds up a hand and causes a little lightning to dance from her finger tips. The guards point their weapons down at Azula.

AZULA: I did learn one thing from this place, doctor. Fear makes an excellent conductor.

Azula is out of her chair in a flash. She charges up her electric surge and shoots it not at the Doctor or the guards but at the thick metal door. It swings open and the current leaps from the door to the metal weapons the guards hold. One falls to his knees still clutching his weapon while the other manages to let go of his spear only to reveal his hands are SIZZLING. Azula releases the charge and casually burns Dr. Kuvar's papers. The doctor is terrified.

AZULA: Did you really think you could keep the daughter of the Phoenix King locked away in here? He'll return and when we are in power, you will never leave this cell! Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a room to rearrange. 

Azula leaps out of her cell door and continues a ferocious attack out of the prison.


	35. Act Two: Scene 17

INT. FIRE NATION HIGH SECURITY PRISON - NIGHT

Deep in an underground cell sits OZAI. His cell is poorly lit, his clothes and hair are unkempt and there is nothing but a cot in the corner for him to rest. Ozai sits in the shadows avoiding the light but facing the door. As a guard enters, another guard is seen leaving the cell with a tray of uneaten hot delicious food in beautiful dishware. The guard entering bows down on one knee.

GUARD: Fire Lord Ozai, the visitor has arrived.

OZAI: Finally. 

The guard holds open the door for AZULA to enter. She is wearing a dark hood over her face as she bows down.

AZULA: I see you have the prison safely under your control. I'm ready to claim our nation back!

Azula pulls back the hood and stands proudly. But her father remains seated in the shadows and the bars remain between them.

AZULA: I'm sorry if I'm late, the guards at the asylum put up a good fight but it was nothing I couldn't handle. 

OZAI: (darkly) That's not what I heard.

AZULA: (surprised) Oh? What have you heard?

Ozai rises from the shadows as he speaks. 

OZAI: I heard, that while I led our people into their finest hour, my daughter lost her mind. That she dishonored her family name and became drunk with power! And as if these accusations were not enough, rumor claims that when her brother challenged her authority, a water tribe peasant won the battle and had her chained like a slave! But surely there must be another reason why you have been locked away.

Azula stares back at her father pale faced and wide eyed.

AZULA: Father I-

OZAI: -I should never have trusted you Azula. You were a fine soldier but Zuko was the only one who held true potential. Every success you had was due to my instruction! Without my guidance you have proven to be nothing more than a lost turtle-duckling. I have no use for failures.

AZULA: (hurt) What are you saying?

OZAI: My plans no longer involve you. Get out of my sight.

Beat.

AZULA: (bitter) So that's it then is it? After all of this you are just going to throw me out like a used rag? I know how you treat failures father.

OZAI: Get out!

AZULA: (yelling through tears) Rumors have spread regarding you as well! I've heard you lost to the Avatar! That he defeated you in battle and stripped away all of your power! Is that why you don't attack me? Why don't you treat me the way you treated Zuko or Mother?

OZAI: (slams fist into bars) GET OUT!

The room goes quiet. One of the guards comes to Azula's side.

GUARD: Shall I escort you to the exit? 

AZULA: (darkly) No. I know my way from here.

Azula exits. The guard closes the door and turns to Ozai.

GUARD: Forgive me Pheonix King but I don't understand. I thought she was the one to start the rebellion.

OZAI: I have started it and I will end it. She has her final mission. By pitting her against Zuko Azula will finish him, slowly and without mercy. His death will usher in a new line and with it my legacy as Pheonix King will be preserved. It's time. Bring me my sword.


	36. Act One: Scene 18

EXT. WESTERN AIR TEMPLE - DAY

MONK KONRAN and AANG sit cross legged across from one another. They are meditating, breathing deeply as they sit before the three bison mural on the wall.

MONK KONRAN: Breathe with the wind. Take in the air's gentle power and let it carry away the weight that grounds you.

Aang breathes deeply, relaxed but strong.

MONK KONRAN: Good.

Monk Konran taps a small GONG, ending the meditation session.

AANG: (coming out of meditation) Wow, I feel so free! How did you learn that exercise Monk Konran?

MONK KONRAN (reminiscing) When my teacher and I escaped the Fire Nation raids, this was one of the first meditation exercises he taught me. The wind took away the horrors we had witnessed but it also gave us the strength to remain swift on our feet as we ran from them. We never stopped running. 

AANG: I feel as though I could move a mountain!

MONK KONRAN: And that is precisely why your first task this morning is to fill in this badger-mole tunnel.

Monk Konran and Aang approach the gaping hole that Toph put into the wall to escape one of Azula's attacks in season three. Filling in the tunnel looks daunting as the two of them peer down the deep hole.

MONK KONRAN: Just look at it. Is there no place left untouched by the war? If we are ever going to get this Temple back in operation, this hideous hole has got to go! I expect it filled in by breakfast.

AANG: (shocked) By breakfast? But Monk Konran, it goes for miles!

MONK KONRAN: (smugly) You will get no sympathy from me young Avatar. The tunnel must be filled by- 

SISTER LING WEN: (cheerfully) -Breakfast is ready!

Monk Konran frowns.

MONK KONRAN: Fine. You will fill in the tunnel after breakfast.

Over joyed, Aang takes a large leap into the air and lands next to the table where SISTER LING WEN has a few dishes of steaming hot air nomad food. He beholds the food in wonder.

AANG: (excited) I had completely forgotten about these dishes! Sister Ling Wen, how did you know how to prepare these?

SISTER LING WEN: Oh, it was Monk Konran who kept the traditions and recipes alive. He gave them to me years ago and I have practiced them until they have become an art.

Aang reaches for the food but Sister Ling Wen taps his hand.

SISTER LING WEN: Now, now Avatar Aang, as Air Nomads we place special importance at the dinner table. We mustn't eat until all are seated.

AANG: Of course Sister Ling Wen. Forgive me! I'll get Monk Yanzhé!

Aang creates an air scooter and flies off as Sister Ling Wen calls after him.

SISTER LING WEN: If he is meditating, do be careful!

Aang lands on a cliff's edge where MONK YANZHE sits meditating while also catching the morning light. Only, he is not on the ground. Monk Yanzhe is floating while he meditates! MOMO pays the monk no interest and is fast asleep in the morning sunlight. In awe Aang approaches slowly.

AANG: Monk Yanzhé? Breakfast is ready.

Monk Yanzhé does not respond at first. He looks to be asleep. Suddenly he awakes! He floats back down to the ground with his legs still crossed.

MONK YANZHE: A darkness has left our realm young Avatar. And though my heart is glad, I sense it has left a sinister shadow. 

AANG: (confused) Oh.... Monk Yanzhé, were you-

Monk Yanzhé smiles and places a hand on Aang's shoulder. Momo appears on top of Aang's head.

MONK YANZHE: Early on I learned to let my spirit travel. One day I hope to teach you all I know.

CUT TO:

Everyone, including Momo, sit around the table enjoying the meal and company. In the midst of it all, Aang can't help but start to ask questions.

AANG: I know I've asked a lot of questions, but I've got one that's really been on my mind. 

SISTER LING WEN: (looks at other two) We're all open to hear your question.

AANG: If our people were monks and nuns, who were having families?

The three smile and look to one another warmly. 

SISTER LING WEN: You have asked the first question that begins every air nomad's journey.

MONK KONRAN: Do you think he is ready?

SISTER LING WEN: (to Aang) Yes dear, you are ready!


	37. Act One: Scene 19

EXT. OCEAN - DAY

AANG and SISTER LING WEN ride APPA over the ocean toward the Earth Kingdom. Aang is at the reigns and Sister Ling Wen sits at the front of the saddle.

AANG: Sister Ling Wen, why are we going to Zhy?

SISTER LING WEN: Zhy is where I spent my entire life hiding from the Fire Nation. It is also a place for us to experience one of our deepest Air Nomad traditions.

AANG: In the Earth Kingdom? Did Monk Konran and Monk Yanzhé grow up there too?

SISTER LING WEN: Oh no, each of us had very different paths.

MEMORY FLASH

A four year old MONK KONRAN stands in horror as he beholds the Northern Air Temple burn.

SISTER LING WEN (V.O.): Monk Konran's first memories were of the Fire Nation's hate.

CUT TO:

Young MONK KONRAN struggles across deep snow banks and wind with his TEACHER in front of him leading the way as best he can.

SISTER LING WEN (V.O.): A Monk rescued him and together they elluded the Fire Nation raids by constantly wandering the northern mountains.

CUT TO:

MONK KONRAN, now Aang's age sits deep in a cave with his TEACHER, listening to his instructions.

SISTER LING WEN (V.O.): Their suffering was great. Monk Konran is the only one who has received teaching from the Air Nomads before us. Through him the Air Nomad traditions have survived. It is a heavy responsibility to carry but his respect for the former masters runs deep through his core.

CUT TO:

MONK YANZHÉ is but two years old, wrapped in a bundle of blankets alone in a barren wilderness.

SISTER LING WEN (V.O.): Monk Yanzhé's story is far different. He rarely speaks of the past but from what I have gathered, the monks who escaped the first Fire Nation raids tried fleeing to the Earth Kingdom desert. However, in the end they fell into the hands of the Fire Nation.

CUT TO:

SISTER LING WEN: Perhaps the Fire Nation believed the elements would finish Monk Yanzhé off but by a stroke of fate a tribe of sandbenders found him.

CUT TO:

MONK YANZHÉ, a little younger than Aang, is seen sandbending.

SISTER LING WEN (V.O.): They raised him as one of their own. By using his air bending skills he could appear to bend sand.

CUT TO:

At Aang's age, MONK YANZHÉ is dark skinned due to the sun, thin, but his muscles are as tough as vines. His clothes are tattered as he sits on a sand dune meditating to the rising sun.

SISTER LING WEN (V.O.): But when he was not much older than you, he left the sandbenders and began a spiritual pilgrimage. His power as an airbender is beyond any of us.

END MEMORY FLASH


	38. Act One: Scene 20

EXT. TOWN OF ZHY – EARLY AFTERNOON

AANG and SISTER LING WEN walk together on the outskirts of the town with APPA close behind them. Aang is enthralled with Sister Ling Wen's tale.

AANG: And you grew up here? How did the three of you find each other? 

SISTER LING WEN: It was Monk Konran who eventually found us. After his teacher died he set out to find the last airbenders, including you. We were the only ones he located. Imagine our shock when we discovered you were alive and still only a youth! 

AANG: (solemn) I wish I had been there for you.

SISTER LING WEN: This dark chapter of our history will one day prove the power of forgiveness and love to the nations. We mustn't wish things were different Aang, or we will miss out on all the beauty that surrounds us.

Sister Ling Wen stops at a hitching post that stands beside a tall, slightly disheveled building. A few people walk by but Zhy is not a hopping place.

SISTER LING WEN: No one should bother Appa if you leave him here. We're going inside.

AANG: (looks at building surprised) Inside? But isn't that an-

SISTER LING WEN: (smiling) -an orphanage? Yes, and my home.


	39. Act two: Scene 21

INT. ZHY’S HOME FOR ORPHAN CHILDREN - AFTERNOON

Inside, SISTER LING WEN and AANG are greeted by PATSU, a late forty year old women, who's dark long hair sticks out in a curly, slightly frazzled way. Everyone bows to one another in Earth Kingdom style.

PATSU: Mother Ling Wen! It's so good to see you again!

Sister Ling Wen takes Patsu's hands.

SISTER LING WEN: Not a day goes by where I don't miss the children but I have heard only wonderful things about your work here Patsu. I have come with the Avatar and we were hoping to have a look at the nursery.

PATSU: (takes a step back) Gracious! The Avatar? Here? My! I think I may have to sit down! This is a monumental day!

SISTER LING WEN: (laughing) It certainly is!

PATSU: We must take in this moment! Do sit down! I'll gather up the youngsters! Oh I can't wait for you to meet them!

As Patsu scuttles away, Aang and Sister Ling Wen sit down on two wooden chairs that sit in the entry way.

AANG:(confused) So, you grew up here? In an orphanage?

SISTER LING WEN: I was only a baby when the nuns left me in the care of this place. They must have known it was only a matter of time before the Fire Nation soldiers would find them. So they brought me here, as if they knew I would carry on their legacy throughout the war.

AANG: Their legacy of caring for children?

SISTER LING WEN: Yes, that's part of it. You see, Air Nomads are unique in that each of us were adopted from every nation, kingdom and tribe. All Air Nomads were either given up by their parents to the monks and nuns to raise or they were adopted from orphanages and shelters.

AANG: So... I was an orphan?

SISTER LING WEN: We all were. This is how each of us became an Air Nomad. A monk or nun had compassion on us and took us under their wing.

Aang chews on this for a moment.

SISTER LING WEN: Every Air Bender ends up learning about his origin when he comes of age. According to Monk Konran, when a student began to ask questions, such as the ones you were asking, the master would take his pupil to an orphanage and show him how he had chosen him from amongst the group. Sometimes the student decided they wanted to return to their homeland and many who did became important leaders or helpers in their community. In this way the Air Nomads are not only unique in their ability to bend air but in their interdependence. 

Patsu comes through the door.

PATSU: (beaming) We're ready for you!


	40. Act two: Scene 22

INT. ZHY'S HOME FOR ORPHAN CHILDREN - NURSERY - AFTERNOON

AANG, SISTER LING WEN and PATSU walk through a room of cribs. There are older children in the room next door who are being taught, but in this room there are five babies sleeping peacefully in their separate cribs. Aang looks down at the first sleeping baby and then turns back to Ling Wen.

AANG: How could a monk or nun choose which child to take? Wouldn't we just take all of them?

SISTER LING WEN: (smiling) As an Air Nomad and a future guardian, you must understand your own limitations and gifts. The Air Nomads are here to help the community not to remove all responsibility.

Aang takes a peak at each baby. At the last crib there are TWINS, a boy and girl who sleep snuggled up together. The boy opens his eyes and when we sees Aang he smiles. Aang is touched and offers his finger to the baby. His tiny hand grips Aang's forefinger. Both Patsu and Siter Ling Wen come beside Aang and look down at the babes.

PATSU: Oh yes, the twins. Their mother died and no one is sure who their father was. They were brought here by their grandfather. The poor little dears.

AANG: Sister Ling Wen... 

SISTER LING WEN: Yes?

AANG: These two... they could be the next Air Benders.

SISTER LING WEN: Yes. They could be the head monk and nun one day and under your guidence bring about the rebirth of our people.

AANG: (jumps back) But I don't know the first thing about babies! I have so much to learn just in being an Air Nomad! What if I mess up?

SISTER LING WEN: (puts arm around Aang) The humble truth is that all of us mess up. Each of us have unique strengths and weaknesses which is why it will take everyone's commitment to help raise these two. I can't foresee how long we are with you Aang, but you have our full support.

Suddenly the little girl starts to cry.

PATSU: Oh now here they go! Once one starts crying they all seem to start. 

She picks up the infant.

PATSU: There, there little one. Look, this is the Avatar! Do you want to say hi?

Patsu places her into Aang's arms. He holds her awkwardly and she squirms. Sister Ling Wen comes to his aid.

SISTER LING WEN: Try placing your hand here.

She shifts one of Aang's elbows under the baby's head and soon the baby calms down. Beat. 

AANG: (quietly to baby) So this is what it means to be an Air Bender.

PATSU: Are you disappointed?

AANG: (misty eyed) No, I'm speechless.


	41. Act two: Scene 23

EXT. ZHY – LATE AFTERNOON

AANG and SISTER LING WEN walk out of the orphanage with Aang more excited than ever.

AANG: (to Sister Ling Wen)

But why can't we take them with us today?

SISTER LING WEN: (laughing) We will be back next week but first we must prepare the Western Air temple for them. There is much to do before they arrive!

Aang looks back at the orphanage with a smile but then notices a crowd gathering further down the road. His smile fades.

AANG: Excuse me for a moment.

Aang approaches the crowd who are all MURMERING to each other as a REPORTER shouts from his news stand.

REPORTER: The rumors have been confirmed! Fire Lord Ozai is dead! Fear of revolt sweeps the nation!

Aang's face falls.

AANG: (to himself) Oh no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed this story so far? Let us know what you think! Act three is finished and just itching to be posted here on Archive of Our Own but we are waiting for the art to catch up to the story so we can release the final act in sequence. If you haven't been aware of the illustrations that bring this story to life, check us on Tumblr under "Avatar: Strife and Harmony". The wonderful and talented Sydney Laurel, who is a co-creator of this story illustrates this tale and posts her work on Tumblr biweekly! 
> 
> We would love feed back! Let us know your thoughts so far!


End file.
